Alone
by Aerandir
Summary: I did something," he began. He felt his hands become cold and clammy, felt his chest tighten, felt himself start to tremble. "What? What did you do" He could see the fear growing in her eyes. "I did something," he repeated. "Something really stupid." R.Hr
1. Alone

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is. 

**Summary:** _Ron does something stupid, really stupid. And it's cost him the love of his life. The story will start out with "the incident" and continue with flashbacks of when he's in school and when the relationship began, all leading up to this first chapter and bits afterwards. Ron/Hermione_

**Chapter One: Alone**

He stood in the hall outside of the apartment door, hesitant upon entering. His shaking hand brought the silver key to the lock, slowly turning it until he heard the soft click and the door unlocked. He reached out to open the door; the metal knob felt cold, icy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning the knob and pushing the door open. Opening his eyes, reluctantly, he stepped forward into the semi-darkened room. The setting sun sent pale rays of warm light into the apartment; they cast eerie shadows. He crossed the room to close the half-opened curtains. They're midnight blue; blue was her favourite colour. Sighing heavily, he retreated to the sofa, falling carelessly backwards onto the plush cushions. He stared at the vast space around him; it had emptied considerably now that her belongings were gone. The room was cold, dark, empty. It mirrored his own feelings. He leaned back and once again closed his eyes. He pulled off a gold ring from his finger and subconsciously played with it. He let the haunting events of recent sweep him away.

"I have to tell you something," he said softly. They were seated on the couch facing one another. He held her hands in his own.

"What is it love?" she asked.

He cringed slightly at the word. _I don't deserve to be called that._ He stared at her intently. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"Did something happen?" she questioned.

"Y – yes," he stuttered. He knew this was going to be difficult, but he didn't realize how much.

He saw fear flicker into her golden brown eyes.

_Oh Merlin, she doesn't deserve this._

"I did something," he began. He felt his hands become cold and clammy, he felt his chest tighten, he felt himself start to tremble.

"What? What did you do?" He could see the fear growing in her eyes.

"I did something," he repeated. "Something really stupid. I wish I could take it back. I'm so sorry." Her grasp tightened on his hands. He knew that she could tell what was coming.

He took a deep breath and continued, never once looking up at her. "After the Quidditch match, we decided to go out to the nearby pub, to celebrate our victory. And we were having a really good time, and there were a lot of people there congratulating us. I had too much to drink. I saw a woman sitting alone, so I went over and talked to her." He tensed up. He was about to lay the final blow. "We left and went to her house. I was so drunk, I didn't realize what I was doing. One thing led to another, and I…" He could feel tears prickling his eyes. "… I… slept… with her."

Her hands pulled away from his. He looked up at her; there were tears falling down her face, her eyes were filled with such pain and anger. It was the worst thing he had ever seen in his life.

"You… _bastard_," she seethed.

It hit him hard. He finally broke. The tears that threatened to spill finally fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried. "I didn't know what I was doing! I would _never_ do anything to hurt you! You know that!"

"Well it's too damn late for that," she spat.

She stood abruptly and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her, but not before dropping something on the ground.

He walked over and picked up the tossed item. It was her wedding ring. He stared blankly at it.

The silence was deafening.

He was pulled from his reveries. He felt the salty sting in his eyes. His gut was overwhelmed with an empty, sickly feeling.

_Why did I do it? I loved her so much. She was my whole world. All she did was give me her undying love. And I broke her heart._

He ran a hand over his face, staring blankly at the floor. He felt the overwhelming pressure on the room build up on him. He was surrounded by feelings of hate, anger, pain, betrayal, sadness. He doubted whether or not he could ever feel joy or happiness again.

He had broken her heart, betrayed her trust. He could never repair the damage that was done. So she did the only thing that there was to do. She left. And with her she took a piece of his heart. But he had deserved it. Despite the hollow empty feeling left inside, he knew he deserved it.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen. The gold band was left on the couch.

X-X-X

He opened the wooden cabinet door and pulled out a glass cup. He filled it with cold water from the faucet. He brought the glass to his lips and took a long gulp, feeling the coolness of the liquid slide down his throat, slide down his chest. It didn't help him feel any better, though. The anger and emptiness still lingered. It was a fire inside of him that could never be quenched.

"ARAGH!" he screamed, hurling the glass against the wall. It shattered into hundreds of pieces; the bits of glass and water sparkled like crystal – mystically, almost – in a faint patch of orange sunlight. He stared at the crystalline effect it created on the deep-coloured maple flooring.

In weakness he slid down the side of the counter. Tears flowed freely.

Realization finally hit him.

He was back where he started. Back to the place it took so long to run from, where he tried to run from. The one place he hated; the only place he truly feared.

And it was his fault that he was there. It was his own stupidity that led him to that fearful place. He had allowed himself to get caught up in the moment, to let his guard down, and to disregard all that he cared for.

He felt himself succumb to the darkness that threatened to take him. He was falling into his worst nightmare.

He was alone.

x x x x

**A/N's:** just re-doing this chapter. It was quite on the 'blech' side. lol. Ok, so now that this will actually be a story, I thought I'd point out that the characters are in fact Ron and Hermione. Yay! They're so cute. Heehee. anyhoo… yeah. lol. I don't really know what to say. Haha. Oh well. P

I want to thank **Val **my **beta** – w/o you I'd be lost. ) thanks mucho! And thank you in advance to anyone who reviews!!!! I love you all! mwah! :D


	2. Chapter Two: Of Memories Past

**Disclaimer:** _I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

**Chapter Two:  
_Of Memories Past_**

It ended as quickly as it started.

She stood before me, eyes red and puffy, her soft face wet with salty tears.

"It's over," she merely said, her voice monotone and chillingly indifferent. It sent a quiver down my spine.

I watched as she turned and left the flat. Our flat. She didn't say anything, she didn't slam the door. She simply left.

And just like that, she was gone.

XXXXX

I looked up from my book and spotted her through the few people still lingering in the common room. My stomach fluttered; she was so beautiful, so perfect. Of course it took me five years to realize this, but nonetheless, better late than never, right? So using my immeasurable charm and cunning wit, I was going to woo said girl. _I just hope my stomach holds out…_ And… she's just caught my eye. Crap. _Well, here goes nothing. _

"Oy! Come 'ere a sec!"

"Yeah?" she inquired, approaching me.

"Come here. I wanna ask you something."

As she neared the couch I reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down onto my lap.

"Hey!" she squealed, bursting into a fit of giggles. "What was that for?"

"I dunno. Because."

"Because…?"

"Just because." I grinned mischievously.

"That's not good enough," she pouted.

"It is for me." My grin broadened.

She smiled, pulling herself off of my lap and settling down next to me.

"So what'd you want to ask me?" she asked, straightening her skirt absentmindedly.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Her smile faltered, as a rose coloured tint began to creep across her face.

I'll admit that is was slightly out of the blue and a _tad_ unexpected. What of it? Okay, it was totally and utterly out of the blue and Neville-becomes-Quidditch-Captain unexpected. Does that make me a bad person? Well… maybe not so much bad as stupid. What is _wrong_ with me?

She was biting her lip; she was so cute when she did that.

It was quiet, then:

"Okay."

What? Did I miss something? The girl I've been dreaming about every day for the past year and a half just agreed to date me? Hell yeah!

"Hell yeah!" Damnit. "I mean, cool." Yeah, that was slick. I could feel my ears turning red.

She laughed. "You're funny."

Is it possible to turn any redder?

"Uh… thanks."

Apparently so.

She laughed again. Despite the fact that she was essentially laughing at me, it was music to my ears.

She glanced down at her watch.

"It's getting late. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah."

She leaned over a kissed my cheek. I'm never washing that cheek again. "Goodnight," she whispered.

"Night." My mind was reeling at this point.

I watched as she got up and crossed the common room to the girls' staircase. I memorized everything about her; the way her curly chestnut hair bounced as she moved, the dignified and determined yet elegant and graceful way she walked, the way her amber eyes sparkled as she turned at the base of the stairs to face me, her beautiful soft lips revealing pearly white teeth as she smiled.

A good ten minutes after she had gone up to her room, I was still sitting on the sofa, staring dumbly at the vacant staircase, entranced by the spell that she left in her wake.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
Author's Notes:  
**Hey hey hey! It's finally here! haha. not that anyone reads this anyway. : P well, besides my jolly good friends of course. : D  
I'd like to thank **Val** my **Beta**,who's the best beta and friend a person could ask for. ::mwah!::  
Also, muchos gracias to **EyesofEmerald, ****IrishMaiden**, **Jessica**, **Ninde Annare**, and **WotcherHarry**. you guys rock my socks!


	3. Chapter Three: Operation: Quixotic Pear

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.

**Author's Notes:**_ okay, i've been have problems with POV tenses and whatnot, so i kinda gave up and left it as is unless is didn't really make any sense in its context. so... just bear with me here. so sorry. hehe. (I have gone back and fixed some of this! Yay! My third time reloading this chapter… hehe.) also, just to clarify, the chapters that are the "memories" are to be as if you're back in time, re-living the events. hopefully that clears up some confusion. i hope. bloody hell...  
oh, and a certain "magical muggle" makes her appearance in this story. look for it! (it's not that hard to find, tho. lol.)  
also, I've changed the anniversary date thing. It's going to be SIX months, rather than one. _:)

**Operation: Quixotic Pear**

"Hey beautiful," I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey yourself," she greeted, scooting closer to me on the sofa as I sat down. She was unusually happy today. She tried to hide it, but I could see it in her beautiful amber eyes.

Today is our six month anniversary; I have the whole evening planned out perfectly. She'll love it, I know she will. I'm really nervous, and yet really excited. Apparently I can't hide these emotions either because she called me on it.

"Something wrong?" came the dreaded inquiry.

"No. Why do you ask?" I answered quickly. Too quickly. She noticed. Damn.

"Because you're acting funny." She made a face.

"No I'm not." Slow down. Breathe. Over enunciate… something! Anything!

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not. Harry, am I acting strange to you?"

Harry held up his hands and shook his head.

"Huh-uh. This is between you two. I'm going down to the Great Hall. You can join me at any time." He flashed a grin and made his way towards the portrait hole.

"Whatever. I know that you're hiding something though."

"So how about that breakfast?" I jumped up to join Harry as we headed towards the exit.

"Hey!" she huffed indignantly.

I chuckled to myself as we climbed out of the portrait hole and heard Hermione scrambling behind to catch up, followed by a loud crash and an "Ouch!" in the process.

X-X-X-X

The bell rang signaling the end of classes – potions to be exact. I swear one more year with that slimy git Snape and I'm going to vomit.

Hermione walked up beside me and grabbed my hand, entwining her fingers with mine. She had such soft hands… I wonder what type of lotion she uses. Hrm…

There was some pointless conversation on our way up to the tower. I don't remember what is was though, nor care for that matter; my mind was too preoccupied for tonight. Man, Hermione was in for such a treat.

Once back in the common room, Harry and I embarked on a rather eventful game of Wizard's Chess, resulting in a pair of broken glasses and a bloodied cheek. The cheek was mine; I'll be sporting a bruise for at least a week… What a tale. "Say, what happened to your face?" "Oh, just a boisterous game of chess." How pathetic. Maybe I should make up something like Draco was being a prick so I beat him up, and that the resulting bruise was a battle wound of my epic fight. Not bad sounding now that you think about it. I could get away with it, right? Right???

An occasional "boys…" or a rather loud scoff was provided along the way from the ever-so-entertaining girlfriend. Merlin, I love that girl.

I looked at my watch. Precisely one hour, twenty-three minutes and eighteen sec – no, sixteen se – wait, fourteen, thirteen, oh who cares, seconds until dinner. That left me just enough time to get ready. But now how the hell am I going to get out of here with out raising suspicion from Hermione?

"I have to go to the library." Mentally ripping out my insides and smearing said entrails about the room, whilst throwing my empty shell into the fire. There goes my cover. Not that there really was one to begin with, but for the sake of argument there was.

"The library? Ron, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked.

I glanced at Harry. He was as red as a tomato and his eyes were all teary from trying not to laugh. Yep, he's definitely enjoying this. I feel like such a fool.

"Yeah, my dad wanted me to look up something for him. There a problem with that?" There. That sounded convincing enough. I think. I hope.

"No! I just –"

I glared at her. "Yes?"

"Oh never mind."

"Good. All right then." I stood up gathering my belongings. "Listen, it might take me a while, so if I'm not back by the time dinner's over knick me some food will ya?"

"Sure. No problem," Harry answered.

"Thanks mate. I'll see you guys later then?"

Hermione began to look crestfallen. Poor girl. Does she really thing that I'd forget our anniversary? Pfft! I happen to have it marked down to the exact _second_ of when our relationship began. Did I just say that? _Sigh…_

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling weakly.

I beamed. "Great. Later!" I gave her a quick kiss before leaving. As I turned I gave a small nod to Harry, who nodded in return, signaling that he was going to help me out in getting Hermione to her destination, _without_ exposing the top-secret plan.

I exited the portrait hole, letting forth a very loud sigh. That whole fiasco could've ended up in disaster.

I began making my way down the staircase.

Let Operation: Quixotic Pear begin.

X-X-X-X-X

**Author's Notes:** hey there! look! i updated! haha! i really should be doing my english tho... oh, who cares. not i! hehehe. anyhoo.

a BIG thanks to **Val **my **beta**. you totally rock my socks. among other things. ;)

**BlueSeal:** muchas gracias! glad you liked. oh, and i have a bone to pick with you. you put val and "outward appearances" on your favourites, but not moi?! (haha, thanks for finally fixing that. You know I'm just messing around with you, right? Hehe.) ::sigh:: speaking of which, i take it you like "OA"? good thing i yelled at everyone to read it. hehe. :)

**Brown Eyes:** glad you love the story!! and yes, of course i'll be sure to email you when the story is finished. altho, i'm not quite sure when that will be... hrm... lol.

**EyesofEmerald:** dude, that "123" thing shall forever haunt me. stupid angie. ::sigh:: and does she really leave him? who knows? heck, I don't even know. lol. i just have so many ideas running thru my head, so many directions to go... it never ends. :P dude, if we were frogs, you'd totally be mine. lol!!!!

**Ninde Annare:** um, you didn't need that insulin shot i hope? lol. and i miss you!!! you need to get a new blasted compooper soon, otherwise i'll cry. hehe. anxiously awaiting the next installment of "why do you stare?"!!!! i hope you haven't abandoned it, i'd be quite sad. lol. :P

**Ron-Is-Mine:** yay! a new reviewer!! XD thanks SO much for your review!!! i'm glad you enjoyed it. i'm also sorry that it made you sad. hopefully the next few chapters won't. :)

**Silver Bullet Girl:** wow! thanks SO much for your reviews!!! i'm so glad that you enjoyed it. :D i hope this last chapter pleases you. :)

again, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!! i love you guys!! mwah!!!! be sure to check my live journal for updates about my writings and such. :D


	4. Chapter Four: A Night of Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.

**Chapter Four: A Night of Discovery**

"Done," I said aloud to the empty room.

I stepped back to admire my handiwork. Okay, so I was in the Room of Requirement and most of the "handiwork" had already been done, but I did do a few things.

The room was coloured in a reddish, scarlet hue; the floors a dark, rich maple, sleek and shiny. Along the floor and walls were hundreds of floating red and white candles, enchanted to give off different coloured flames. There was an elegant oak dining table in the center of the room donned with red, pink, and white roses clustered in crystal vases. The table was set with satin placemats of a deep crimson which held the delicate China dishes that were emblazoned with gold, accompanied by silk napkins.

_Silk! How cool is that?!_

There were also roses and rose petals scattered about the burgundy carpet. The ceiling was enchanted to show a night sky – a deep navy blue speckled with bright, diamond-like stars and a large glowing moon. An occasional shooting star would streak across the sky, leaving a sparking trail in its wake.

It was enough to make me sick.

I glanced at my watch; it was 6:25. She should be here any minute now.

6:34. Yup. Any minute now.

You know, candle wax is awfully hot…

6:38. Sometime soon.

It's also hard to get off your fingers. I hope it doesn't leave a mark on this table…

6:46. Should be any second.

Hmm… this is coming along quite nicely…

6:54. Okay… starting to get impatient.

Flicking bits of wax across the room is a great way to pass the time however…

7:02. Dammit Harry! Is it really that hard to follow one simple instruction? 6:30. I said be here at SIX BLOODY THIRTY. And now it's 7:03! There better be a good explanation for this. I swear, I'm going to…

(Knock) (Knock)

Oh. Never mind.

I got up, abandoning my replica of Hogsmeade made out of candle wax and other various objects, and headed for the door.

"Who is it?" I questioned in a husky tone. Husky… pfft! I sounded more like a dieing frog.

"Uh, Hermione," came the muffled reply.

Well it's about bloody time! "Okay. Close your eyes." Whups, forgot the huskiness.

"Why? Ron, is that you?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"No!" I answered quickly, returning to the would-be husky voice. "Just close your eyes."

"Okay…."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

I opened the door wide enough so I could slip out into the corridor. Merlin, was she gorgeous. I'm assuming that Harry told her that it was something special by the way she was dressed. Her regular school robes were abandoned and in their stead was an airy black skirt that fell just above her knees and around her waist was tied a wide black ribbon embroidered with small pink roses. She was wearing a top the hugged her in all the right places, showing off her modest yet sexy, er, _attractive_, figure. Her delicate curls held small glittering jewels. She looked like an angel.

"Hello?"

"Oh. Uh, er…" Oh screw the voice, she knew it was me. It was a dead giveaway from the beginning. "Follow me."

I reached out and took her arm, leading her into the room. I leaned down close to her – I could smell her perfume – and whispered into her ear:

"Open your eyes."

Her expression was priceless.

"Oh, Ron!" she gasped, staring in awe around the breathtaking room.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?" She turned to face me. "I _love_ it!" she exclaimed. Her eyes, brimming with tears, sparkled with such joy. It was heart wrenching.

"Yeah?"

She didn't say anything. Instead she stepped forward and hugged me whilst letting the tears that threatened to spill fall freely down her face. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me; she was so warm, it was… nice. It felt so right, so perfect.

It was at that exact moment that I knew I loved Hermione Granger.

XxXxXxXxX

**Authour's Notes:** hey hey hey!!! Oh no, that's Fat Albert. Ick. lol. Anyhoo. Yes! I have updated! I know, it's been over a month. So very terribly sorry about that. School really keeps you occupied. So does being employed. Hrm… hehe. Anyhoo. Sorry this one's kinda short. I wanted ron realizing he loved Hermione to have the right mood to it, so, yeah. Haha. Also, please note that I reloaded chapters one and three, chapter three containing a valuable bit of info. Not really, I just changed it so that this anniversary taking place is their six-month, rather than one-month. :) hehe. Ooh.. I'm listening "beauty and the beast" on Disney's Greatest. Oooh… I love that song!! And "kiss the girl" from the little mermaid. Ooh… so good. I love Disney. It rocks my socks. lol. Anyhoo. Ok, and now for the thank you's!

**Val **– my beta. I love you like… like… um… penguins rock. lol.

**EyesofEmerald** – oh, you rock everything. ;) Happy Christmas to you as well! lol. And you shush! Tenses are a pain in the butt. And besides, I **fixed** them. So nya! lol. A month later, but it's here. :) later!! ::waves::

**Jade** –what's grooving dudette? I miss you mucho! Even tho I just saw you last weekend… lol. But I miss you nevertheless. :) hey, guess what I'm listening to? "Once Upon a Dream"!!!!! heehee! Anyways. Glad you liked. And no, actually, I didn't intend for Ron to be like Sirius. I never noticed that before. Hrmmm… lol. And guess what? I updated! lol. Love ya! :

**Ninde Annare** – hey there girlie! You finally updated! Yay! I missed you! lol. Dude, tenses are absolutely horrid. Oh well. lol. I did fix them tho. Yay! Haha. Happy Christmas to you too! Even tho it is a month later and I already said it in an email way back when… lol. Thanks for reviewing!!!

**quixoticpear **– pear, pear, pear... (lol) You flatter me. lol. Those are very nice things that you said about me, not that I agree with them tho… lol. ;) but thank you nonetheless. So, d'you take over the world yet? :P

**wick3d77** – a new reviewer!!! squee! lol. I'm glad you like! Thanks so much for the review!

**xox breezy** – hey there! Another new reviewer! Yay! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. :)

Also, I'm going to start a mailing list to give updates on my story and when it's posted and all that fun stuff. So if you're interested just email me at Aerandir625 (at) yahoo (dot) com . (it's in my bio, jic) kk? Cool beans. :)


	5. Chapter Five: Dispiriting Spirits

**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

_Don't own the chapter title either. That was all the ingenious work of my borrowed idea expander QuixoticPear. _:)

**Quick Author's Note: **_I'm updating, omg, omg, I know, I know. Lol. Insane._ :P_ so sorry that it's taken me so long… between school (homework and projects, blech) and work, I haven't had much time to sit down and write. But I did, I have, and now I'm going to update! Yay! Haha._

_Also, just wanted to point out that we are back in the present time, after Hermione has left Ron. Just so you know._ :)

**Chapter Five: Dispiriting Spirits**

He rolled onto his side, starting at the empty space where his love usually laid. He stretched out his arm, tracing a light outline on the soft, pale blue fabric. He could still smell the light fragrance of her shampoo that lingered on the pillow.

Y_ou… bastard, she seethed._

He closed his eyes, trying to push the nightmare from his thoughts.

It had been two weeks since he told her the horrific details of that night, and truth be told, he wasn't coping too well. He hadn't been to work since she left, so instead used his vacation days, but he didn't care if he got fired. It wasn't going to bring her back. He'd left the flat once in those two weeks, and that was only on account of he was out of alcohol. He didn't eat much either, but in that rare occasion when he did, the dishes, boxes, wrappers, and napkins were left about the house, creating a particularly foul odor. Clothes were scattered throughout the flat in a haphazard manner as well. He wasn't quite sure what was clean and what was dirty any more.

Obviously, her leaving hit him harder than he thought.

The first few days after her departure he had spent hours upon hours trying to contact her; it always ended in vain. Her parents, who had always been warm and kind towards him, we now giving him the cold shoulder. He called the house and her mum had answered. She spoke to him in such a way that was so cold and filled with such pain and bitterness that he had broken down on the phone. She showed no sympathy.

His family did comfort him somewhat, but they too, seemed distant towards him. He supposed that they were ashamed of him, disappointed that he could do something so betraying and immoral.

So for two whole weeks he did nothing but mope about, wallowing in self-pity, and letting his actions of disloyalty leave a horrible empty feeling in his soul. And in those two weeks he deteriorated into a lifeless, empty shell, doing nothing but sleeping and drinking to accompany the lamenting. He had no will to live any longer.

He rolled back in the opposite direction, groaning as he struggled to sit up. He set his feet down on the plush beige carpet and stood, making his way groggily to the bathroom.

He stepped into the darkened room; the tile was cold on his bare feet. He didn't bother turning on the light as he used the loo. He flushed the toilet and traipsed over to the sink and turned the faucet, catching the cold water in his cupped hands. He splashed the water onto his face, letting the cool beads slide down his flesh. He looked up into the mirror, staring blankly back at his reflection. The water made him look abnormal, the way it caught the faint daylight against his pale freckled skin. There were dark circles under his eyes, eyes that once sparkled with life and joy. Now they were just lifeless orbs, sunken into their sockets.

He sighed, picking up a towel that was lying on the sink and dried his face. He tossed the towel back down and walked out into the kitchen. His stomach emitted a low growl, echoing throughout the empty space. Instead of takinga bit of foodfrom the pantry, however, he grabbed a bottle of vodka. Twisting off the cap he took a long gulp, the vile liquid burning his throat as he drank. It didn't take long to consume almost half the bottle, and by that time he was fairly inebriated.

"Stoopid 'Mioneee…" he grumbled. "Why'doo haff to leeeve?" His face scrunched up as he continued slurring incoherently to the empty flat, cursing her for leaving. The copious amounts of clutter did not help much as he drunkenly stumbled about, trying to maneuver himself about the mess.

"GOD DAMMIT!" he roared as he ran into the glass coffee table. "Stupid tablerr…." He rubbed his shin gingerly.

He stood upright and downed the last of the vodka, burping loudly. He quickly became angry again, annoyed that he had run out of the precious drink - the only thing that made him feel barely an ounce better. He hurled the bottle at the wall, which broke instantly. The sudden movement, however, made him loose his balance and stumble.

"Whoa…"

He splayed his arms out in an effort to regain his balance but failed. He fell sideways, cracking the side of his head on the table before hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Oomph," he grunted.

He lay in a heap upon the carpet, a pounding ache growing in his head, too dazed and confused to move. He was vaguely aware of a steady stream of blood oozing from the gaping wound.

"Oh bugger," he thought.

He heard something then, a soft pounding. He wasn't sure where it was coming from, though.

He glanced upwards to see what he assumed to be the door opening. A fuzzy figure soon stepped into view.

"'Mione?" He squinted to try and make out who the large blob was.

"Ron?"

"That you?" Blackness was slowly starting to surround him.

"Ron!" the voice cried.

"Too loud… too loud," he thought. He moaned softly.

The figure sped towards him, but before he could see who it was, unconsciousness took over his mind.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**More Author's Notes:** oh yeah. Who is that? What's going on? Well you're just going to have to wait! Muahahahaha! I'm so evil. Don't you just _love_ cliffhangers? Hehe. :P Again, so sorry that it took forever for this update, but as I said earlier, school is just really taking its toll on me. blech. I hate school… anyways. I'll try not to make the wait for the next chapter too long, keyword here being try… / sigh oh well. so. On to the thank you's!

**Val:** the best beta in the whole wide world, even if your compooper is being stupid. ;)

**BlueSeal:** hola chica! Look! I updated again! Haha! Mmm… I like descriptions. They're fun. :D hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dancerrdw:** thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it.

**Dez:** awwww…. Thanks! I'm glad you like it. :)

**Dr. Honeydew:** hey girlie! I miss you mucho:cries: hehe. Thanks for your wonderful words. :) by the way… I never did get that nasty email. ;) hehehe. I'll be waiting for you in the laboratory! -Dr. Kiwi

**Dragon Rider22:** oi! No dissin' the mushy gushy stuff. Lol. Just kidding. :P thanks for the review!

**EyesofEmerald:** you're gonna smack me for this one, aren't you? lol. I don't think it was quite three months tho, so does that count? Please:crosses fingers: haha.

PS penguins RULE! Boo-ya! XD

**Ninde Annare:** hey girl! Haha. Look! I updated! I updated! I told you I was going to. Lol. I didn't expect it to be so soon however. Lol. But hey, I'm not going to complain! Hahaha! Thanks for your kind words. You're just too nice to me. :) And also waiting for your next update…. I wanna know what's gonna happen in the next chapter! It's positively killing me! lol. :P

**RussellGrl15:** I'm flattered that you'd put me on your AA. That's just... wow. Lol. And you make a good point, I'd never really considered it before. I will be sure to keep your comment in mind when I write future chapters. Hopefully I will be able to elaborate it a bit. :) Thank you for your review and comments. I appreciate it a lot. :)

**vacant xpressi0ns:** thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you find it "wicked". :P

**Weasel Princess:** thanks! I'm glad you like it. Sorry that I brought tears to your eyes. My bad. Hehe. And sorry that I didn't update sooner. More my bad. Lol. :)

**xox breezy:** ooh.. :blushes: thanks!


	6. Chapter Six: The Things We Do For Love

**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

**Chapter Six: The Things We Do For Love**

"Ron? Ron?"

I felt someone poking me in the back.

"Ron!"

"Mrph."

"Ron, it's time to get up," came the stern voice of my one and only. How come girls can come into our dorms, but we can't go into theirs? Damn sexist founders.

"No. Too early," I grumbled into the pillow.

"It's nine o'clock! That's not early!"

"It is in Ron-time."

"Ronald Weasley!" Oh no. The Full Name. "If you don't get up right now then that date to Hogsmeade will be a trip to the library instead!"

"I'm up, I'm up." I sat bolt upright in bed. No library for me, thank you very much. It's the second to last week of school. Goodbye books, hellooooo lazy summer days!

I looked over at Hermione who had the smuggest grin on her face. Damn her for threatening me with books. She knows how easily I crack. I am an egg, a delicate, fragile egg that should be handled with the utmost care.

"There, now was that so hard?"

"Yes." I glared at her.

"Whatever. When you've gotten ready, could you meet me in the common room?"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off, yawning loudly. I need to sneak a nap in today. Who the heck is up at nine o'clock on a Saturday?

She sent a look at me and turned to exit the dorm. "Men…" she scoffed.

I sighed and pushed the covers off of me, shuddering as I left my cocoon of warmth and was met by the icy air of the room. I looked over at Harry, sleeping soundly, all warm and comfy.

Lucky bastard.

I got up and padded across the tacky carpet to my dresser.

_Hmm… what should I wear today?_ I mused.

I pulled out a pair of khakis and an olive green sweater. Hermione bought me that sweater for my birthday last year. She said it made me look handsome. Oh how I love that sweater…. The khakis themselves were one of my favorite pairs of clothing. I received them for Christmas from Fred and George, which surprised me slightly. But then again they do have all that money, so I suppose it wasn't any bother to them. They were a comfortable sort of fabric, and they hung loosely around my hips. Hermione blushed like a little schoolgirl every single time I wore them. Oh how I love those pants.

I dressed and paused to look at myself in the mirror. I was one sexy stud.

I ran my hand quickly through my hair to straighten it out so I didn't have such a bed-head. Once satisfied, I headed down the spiral staircase to the common room to meet my one and only.

"So what's so important that you felt the need to wake me at the ungodly hour of nine?"

Hermione gave me a quick, stern glare before answering. "I have a surprise for you today, and I needed enough time for it." Her expression softened and she smiled; my heart melted. It's impossible for me to stay angry with her for long.

"A surprise? For me? Pray tell."

"Huh-uh. You're just going to have wait," she said smugly. Hermione turned and made way for the common room door. "Coming?"

"Right behind you!"

Ooh, so excited. I wonder where we're headed.

XxXxX

The Great Hall. We are in the bloody Great Hall. Just my luck. 'You need to eat breakfast,' she said. Breakfast! Who needs breakfast? I sure don't! My stomach is not growling. I haven't the faintest idea as to what you're talking about.

Oh man… how I love the bacon.

XxXxX

Once breakfast ended, Hermione led me up to Dumbledore's office. 'Why would she take you there?' you might ask. That's a good question. Tell me when you find out, 'cause 'Mione ain't telling me squat.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, hello. Did you have a nice breakfast?" Dumbledore greeted us, smiling merrily, that familiar twinkle in his eye.

Off his rocker, that one, I swear. He's gonna end up at St. Mungo's, just you wait.

"It was nice, Headmaster, thanks," answered Hermione.

"Lemon drop?"

I raised my eyebrow questioningly at the elder. "Er, no, thanks. I'm good."

"Righto. Shall you two be off then?"

Off? Off where? Where is she taking me?

"Yes, we're ready," came Hermione's reply.

No, _we_ are not. _You_ maybe, but most certainly not _me_.

"Splendid! Now, to activate the port key."

"Woah, wait, hold up, time out, rewind. _Where _the bloody hell are _we_ going?" I glared at Hermione.

"Ron, just _relax_. We're going to be perfectly safe, I promise. Dumbledore made all the arrangements as well. I told you that it was a surprise." She looked at me with sincerity. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course," I replied, taken aback. I'd trust her with my life if it came to such a thing.

"Good. Then just do as you are told and believe me when I say that we'll be fine. The reward will be well worth it." She winked.

Somewhere in her little speech our hands met and she held mine tightly, as if to prove her sincerity. I just stared at her, filled with confusion and awe. Whatever she is being so secretive about, it must be good. Otherwise I doubt she'd go through such trouble just to spend time with me. We do that all the time!

"Eh-hem," Dumbledore cleared his throat. We turned to see him looking at us with an amused expression on his face, whilst he held out a small metal shoehorn – our port key.

"Ready?" Hermione asked me.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Let's go then."

We walked over hand-in-hand to Dumbledore and touched the shoehorn with our fingers still interlocked. Immediately I felt the uncomfortable tug from behind my naval and was overwhelmed with an intense wave of nausea. In a few very long seconds, we hit solid ground and fell over one another.

"Oomph!"

"Ow! Ron! Get off me!"

"Oh, sorry." I hastily scrambled to my feet, brushing the dirt from my pants. I reached down and lent my hand to Hermione, who graciously took it, and pulled her up using my super-buff arms from Quidditch.

"Thanks," she exhaled.

"So, where are we?" I asked, looking about to get a better idea of our surroundings.

We were in a forest; the trees were thick around us. There were a few makeshift paths of dirt and trampled grass that were made by animals, or humans even. As I continued looking around, something awfully familiar about this placed settled in the back of my mind. _Why_ it seemed so familiar, I didn't know. Off in the distance I could hear voices, cheering of some sort. Soon, wizards and witches of all ages began coming into view; and I only know they're wizards because some were waving wands around, making dazzling designs and animations in the air. There was an overwhelming feeling of excitement in the air as the crowds began to pass us by.

I turned to Hermione, who was grinning like a loon. "What's going on?"

"Come on! We're almost there!" She grabbed my hand and we began to make our way briskly through the foliage. I could make out the vague shape of a building in front of us. As we got closer to it, it suddenly dawned on me why this all seemed so familiar.

"Hermione?"

"Shush! Just hurry up!"

We made our way into a clearing, and I looked up to see a huge Quidditch stadium looming up above us. We were here almost three years ago at the Ireland vs. Bulgaria match the summer of fourth year. Hermione refused to let me speak and we began running up the hundreds of stairs to the top of the stadium. We finally reached the top box, our cheeks flushed and quite out of breath.

"Surprise," Hermione panted. She turned me to face the pitch as the teams began making their way out onto the field. Sweet Merlin, it's…

"The Chudley Cannons!" I yelled. I felt like Christmas had come early. "How did you-?"

I stopped as the Cannons began writing something in the air. I gawked at the glittering scarlet letters that spelled out:

Happy Birthday Ron!

I turned back to face Hermione. "You… this… how…?" I was at a loss for words.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I _love_ it!" I took her in my arms and swung her around, hugging her tightly.

"Really?" she asked as I set her down.

"_Yes_, Hermione. This is the single-most _brilliant _birthday present anyone has ever given to me. Thank you." I smiled sincerely.

"Good. I wanted it to be perfect."

"Just you being here with me is perfect." I bent to kiss her softly on the lips. "Her- Hermione?" I asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Oh, I love you too Ron!"

We kissed passionately, completely oblivious to the crowd, the game, and everything else around us. It was just her and me and it was _perfect_.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Author's Notes**: no, I haven't died. lol. School is a beast, as you all know by now, so I didn't really have the time to do any writing. And then there was my wonderful beta who kept forgetting for like, a week. :rolls eyes: lol! I only tease. :) but then I kept forgetting about it, nor did I have the time for that matter. meh. Three more weeks of school… I can do it! I think… :runs away crying:  
Anyhoo. Time for the thankies:D

**Val:** my wonderful beta. Can I have some of your 12-inch ice creame cone? ;)

**BandNerd4791:** I hate cliffies too, they hurt. lol! But they're oh so fun to write. Mwahahahaha…

**Bhekie:** like I said to _BlueSeal_, you'll just have to wait to find out:D

**BlueSeal:** so what is your college schedule again? lol! Hmmm… you'll just have to wait to find out! ;)

**Dancerrdw:** sorry it wasn't soon. …the woes of high school. sigh thanks a lo

**EyesofEmerald:** this one was FOUR PAGES, so boo. yah. lol. Ooh tennis… :sniffs: man I gotta start getting into shape… i'm like a walking blob of jell-O. hehehe. :)

**freekofnature:** lol! Thanks for reviewing. :) sorry that "now" is over a month later… 'eep!' :O

**Ihateharryandhermioneshippers**

**NindeAnnare:** dude, how long has it been? Two months? lol! You really must work on that computer issue, otherwise I'll be forced to buy you one for your birthday, just so we can talk more often! lol! Thanks for your review as always. I hope you update sometime in the near future! I miss your wonderful story… :)

**Shea LaRoc**

**Sky:** thanks for the review! I will continue it, don't worry. It may take a while cos of school and work and all that nonsense, but it'll get done eventually. :)


	7. Chapter Seven: Remedy

**Disclaimer:** _I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

_Or the chapter title. That's kudos to my favourite borrowed idea expander. _: )

**Author's Notes:** _gah! Don't shoot me, please! lol. I know, I know, it's been three months, I'm ohsosorry. I really don't have any good excuse this time, just that I never got around to it. hehe. Again, my deepest and sincerest apologies. _:)_ anyway. Hope this was just a little bit worth the wait. I have another chapter almost finished, so I'll post that one within a week or so. I feel just plum awful! Ok, 'nuff of that. On to the story! Whee!_

**Chapter Seven: Remedy**

"Hermione? You up here?"

Hermione was vaguely aware of her mum calling from the stairwell that led upstairs to her room.

"Yes mum, I'm in my room."

And in her room was where Hermione had spent the better part of the past two weeks after she had left their home – and Ron. Truth be told, as furious as she was at Ron for doing something so betraying, not to mention stupid, she couldn't help but to feel sorry that she had left him the way she did. No goodbyes, no explanations. She just left him.

Hermione had asked Ginny and Harry to get her stuff out of the flat, at least the essentials. At the moment she couldn't bear to have anything that reminded them of their time together; pictures, mementos, things from their wedding. It was just too painful.

So that dreadful night, Hermione had left the flat and returned to her home with her parents who were more than sympathetic for their daughter. Hermione and her mum had grown very close during the past two weeks as well, and Hermione was really glad for that. Her mum was there to comfort her and help her just make it through the day. She was there for her to confide in and share her feelings; mostly she was just glad that her mum was even there for her at all, just to listen.

All a girl really needs at such a time is her mother.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"

"Okay," Hermione said softly, turning over on her bed to face her mum.

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter lovingly, but inwardly she thought that Hermione, well, to put it bluntly, looked like a mess. Brown eyes that were once sparkling and full of life were now empty shells, red and puffy. Her long brown curls were now a mere tangled mess, and her clothes were quite disheveled. It was also worth noting that her floor was hidden by many used tissues.

"You holding up okay?"

"Mm hmm," Hermione nodded.

Mrs. Granger sat on the edge of her daughter's bed and stroked her hair gently. Hermione immediately burst into tears. Not exactly the reaction Mrs. Granger had been looking for.

"Shhhh… It's okay," she said gently, trying to soothe her daughter.

"I'm s-sorry. B-b-but I mi-miss him so m-much!" Hermione sobbed. She sat up and hugged her mum tightly, almost afraid to let go.

Mrs. Granger didn't know what to say. So she just held Hermione in her arms, rocking her gently. It felt like the days when Hermione was just a child and she would have a bad nightmare or if she fell off of her bike. It hurt her to see her daughter in so much pain. She would do anything to make it go away.

If only she knew how to help her.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ron. Ron?"

He heard a far off call of his name.

"Ron?"

He groaned and rolled onto his side, regretting the action at once.

"Bloody _hell_," he ground out.

"Ron?" came the voice once more.

"Whossat?" He squinted up at the shadowy figure that stood beside his bed. He recognized the face almost at once. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you, you arse."

"I don't _need_ to be taken care of. I'm doing just fine by myself, thank you very much." He grimaced as his head gave another throbbing pain.

"Ron…"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You – "

"I said I was fine!" he snapped.

The other became impatient. "Ron!"

"Don't 'Ron' me. I don't need your help and I don't need your pity. So just leave me the hell alone."

"Dammit Ron, just swallow your bloody pride already. You're a bloody mess! Literally! There's dirty clothes everywhere, empty liquor bottles, it smells like a compost heap on a hot muggy summer day, and I swear to God there's something growing in your fridge."

"It's my latest science project," he muttered sarcastically.

"Shove it," the other spat. "I came over here to find you shit faced beyond belief, blathering on about Merlin knows what… You can't even string two words together properly or talk coherently, let alone _walk_ normally, and then you go and bang your head open on the coffee table – which you actually broke, by the way." He shook his head disbelievingly. "How is that thick head of yours anyway?" His tone lightened considerably, showing genuine concern.

"Like it's going to explode any second now," he grumbled, his temper receding as well. He rolled back onto his stomach, pulling the large comforter with him. "And your yelling isn't helping much either," came the muffled voice. "You sound like _her_."

"Who? Hermione?"

"Who do you think? And don't say her name."

"Why not?"

"'Cause she's a filthy little mudblood, that's why."

Harry stood in shocked silence.

"Ron, how…?"

"How, what?"

"What the _hell_ is your problem!" Harry ripped the covers from the bed, glaring daggers at Ron. "Have you lost it completely! Here I was, actually feeling sorry for you. I thought, hey, why not cheer up my best mate? He could use some company. And then you go and say something like that? Seriously! What is your problem?" Harry stood red faced and glowering at Ron. The temper that had plagued him in his fourth year at Hogwarts returned ten-fold.

"My _problem_ is that she left me! She wouldn't even let me explain! She just left!"

"Well no shit Sherlock. In case you didn't know, YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!" Harry roared.

"EIGHT YEARS, Harry! Eight goddamned years we've been together and she doesn't even _try_ to work it out? Nothing but a cold heart."

"Newsflash, Ron! It's usually over when someone cheats on their partner. It's kind of hard to trust someone again after that level of betrayal. And frankly, I don't blame Hermione for leaving you. In fact, I think it was one of the smartest things she's ever done. She doesn't deserve some schmuck like you. No one does."

Wham!

Ron's fist collided sharply with the side of Harry's face, sending him spiraling to the floor, his broken glasses bouncing off the carpet. The fall seemed like eternity.

Ron dropped his fist to his side, fuming.

Harry stared up at Ron from the ground, a mix of pain, confusion and anger on his face.

"Leave. Now."

Harry stood slowly and picked up his broken glasses. "_Reparo_," he muttered. He placed the spectacles on, wincing slightly as they brushed against the shiner he now sported.

Ron glared at Harry the whole time, who didn't look at Ron once until he reached the door.

Harry turned with the most pained expression Ron had ever seen from his friend.

"You need help, Ron. But I don't know how to. I don't even know who you are anymore."

With that, he exited the flat, leaving Ron to stare at the door as it shut quietly behind.

XxXxXxXxX

**Author's Notes:** well, there ya go. That's that. : ) hehe. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up asap, so don't worry. : D later kids!

**Bhekie:** you're just going to have to get used to my suspenseful ways… I'm a very suspenseful person. Muahahahahahaha. :)

**BlueSeal:** lol, thanks for the review. I love oxymorons… they're so much fun! lol. Aw… do you have to go away to college:sobs:

**coloradoavsgirl**

**dancerrdw:** no, this is certainly not the last chapter. There's much more to tell! Hehe. So you have no need to fret my wonderful reviewer. :) and on a lighter note, school's just about finished, so hopefully more updates and less stress-filled days!

**FaeriePrincess:** wow, I'm kinda flattered. lol. Well, I can tell you that when I first wrote this story, I had no idea of characters in mind or anything. I just wrote it. Then one random day my muse decided that it should be continued, so there it was, a Ron/Hermione story. I'm glad that you decided to give it another chance too. :) yeah, just ignore my tense changes. I'm really bad at those…. lol. I try to do my best, but sometimes it's just all "puhgwah," as my beta calls it. hehe. and school's just about done, so I can promise that updates will be a bit more frequent. :) until my next update, then, you'll just have to wait to find out what happens! ;)

**ForgottenIceTea:** lol, yeah, I agree. Well, I am the author, so I guess I have to? Haha! I must say, guys need to grow up already and fess up when they make mistakes and stop giving the "ohimsosorryiwasdrunkandstupidpleaseforgiveme" speech. Really now. lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Fried Eeyore**

**frizz07:** aww, you're like my new best friend! Haha:) I enjoy our emails. I'm glad to see that you haven't died. lol. It's always school's fault – always blame school. I do. ;)

**geniusgirl:** hey there! Thanks a lot for your review! Sorry I kept you waiting so long.

**jade:** hey girly! I love you! and summer's almost over! Oh no:wails: I still have to read four books and write FOUR papers. : O

**jesus no moses lets.be.real.**

**ninde annare:** hugs thanks as always for your review: ) I'm sorry that you've been feeling ill. Such a bugger. : ( hope to hear from you soon! I hope you got the memo that I've changed my email address, otherwise we're in a bit of a pickle. lol.

**only-harry: **so sorry. I promise to fix it if I remember to. ;)

**Rupertsgrl479**

**the beta:** too bad I _did_ have a lick. :P ew, gross dream. I had a dream that I had **two** C's on my report card! pre-calc and physics! gasp! hehe. I feel like Hermione right now… :P

**Weasel Princess:** my first review for chapter six… lol. :) Guess what? School's over in three days! Score:D (and eep! School's starting in 20:falls over:)


	8. Chapter Eight: Foul Fowl

**Disclaimer:** _I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

**AN's:** _omg! I am SOOOO sorry! I promised this back in august, which was two months ago, but I just haven't had the time! School is keeping me on the go, so don't expect frequent posts from me – sorry. But I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS STORY! IT WILL BE FINISHED! …eventually. lol. It may take a long time, but I do have intentions of finishing the story, I really do. And if I don't finish it, then I give you all permission to hunt me down and put a gun to my head until I do. ;) lol. Again, terribly sorry. Just school, work, sports, and now I've got college apps to deal with… sigh just bear with me for the time being. I'll get my stuff together, don't worry. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Foul Fowl**

It was a perfect August day; the sun was shining a brilliant orange-yellow, the grass was a vibrant green with remnants of the morning's dew still lingering upon the slender blades, bright flowers painted the lawn sporadically bringing colour and life into the landscape, the trees were full and lush, rustling softly in the warm gentle summer breeze that blew.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the table in the Weasley's kitchen enjoying a delicious breakfast and relishing the perfect summer day that had graced them. They ate contentedly, basking in the warm glow of the sun that trickled in through the open windows and making pleasant conversation until…

"Can you believe that in three months it will be one year?"

"Really? Didn't even know."

"Ron!" Hermione mock-yelled, playfully punching Ron in the shoulder.

"Ow, hey!" he laughed. "Of course I know!" She had only been counting down the months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, _and_ seconds since the six month mark passed. Needless to say Ron was getting a bit annoyed by it; he was even _dreaming_ about all the numbers. He pushed the giggling Hermione off of him and proceeded to give her several pecks on the lips, which made her giggle even more. This display of affection was followed by several lovey-dovey exchanges.

It was too much.

"Eh _hem_," Harry cleared his throat loudly.

The couple stopped mid-kiss, turning their heads ever so slightly at the bemused and slightly disgusted face staring at them across the kitchen table, trying to suppress a laugh.

"So, Bertie Bott's came out with a new jellybean flavour, you know – pus," spoke Ron hurriedly, immediately followed by stuffing a kipper into his mouth. Hermione snorted into her orange juice.

"You sure you wouldn't rather have a Hermione Granger-flavoured bean?"

Ron looked horrified; Hermione choked on her drink.

XxXxX

The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione took advantage of the beautiful day to play a game of Quidditch in the backyard. They set up three to a team: Harry, Fred and George against Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Ron was not pleased at all with the team arrangements and glowered the majority of the game at the unfairness of it.

"And it's sixty to ten, Potheads!"

Harry stopped mid-flight. "Charlie!"

"What? It's just a bit of fun," he shrugged amusedly.

Harry rolled his eyes and took off again after the Snitch.

"The Weasel's seem to be having a rough time of it. Definitely not as skilled at the Potheads."

"Oi!" huffed Ginny indignantly. "We're not _that_ bad."

"Sorry love, but the scorecards beg to differ." He shrugged innocently, nodding towards a set of large numbered cards floating a meter or so off of the ground.

"Oooh…." Ginny scowled. She shot Charlie a look and then took off after Harry to find the small winged ball.

The game proved to be rather eventful; Ron had induced many squabbles with the other players, his hot temper not improving the situations at all. Charlie's commentary also provoked the group into sending curses and hexes at him. Charlie found it all too amusing and deflected each spell with fits of laughter.

By the time the makeshift Quidditch game ended (a dismal defeat of 620 to 80, Potheads), Fred and George had turned Charlie into a baby chick who was now chirping irritably and pecking destructively in Mrs. Weasley's vegetable garden.

"You two better change him back! Your mum is going to flip when she finds out!" Hermione scolded, staring at Charlie the Chick with pity.

"Aw, come on 'Mione, it's just a bit of fun," laughed George.

"But you won!"

"So? He didn't have to make all those cocky remarks at our playing," countered Fred.

Hermione merely glared at them.

"Well, he does look kind of cute," commented Ron.

Charlie stopped attacking a potato and stared up at Ron menacingly, a dark glare flashing across his beady black eyes.

"Er…" Ron glanced sideways nervously at Harry.

Without warning, the cute feathered fowl turned into a large demonic devil-bird. With a flash, he pecked sharply at the ground a mere meter from Ron's feet.

"AIYEE!" Ron yelped. He took off running across the garden screaming while Charlie hopped off at his heels.

"Turn him back! TURN HIM BACK!" Ron yelled behind him.

Fred and George were falling over themselves in laughter, Harry was doubled up, and Hermione was in tears.

"Make it stop!" she wailed. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" roared Fred, clutching his side.

"I don't want my boyfriend pecked to death!"

This caused the twins to laugh even harder. Hermione was beyond hysterical at this point.

And so they stood, two laughing twins, Harry, Ginny, and a sobbing Hermione as they watched Charlie chase Ron into the sunset.

Needless to say, Ron never ate anything in the bird family ever again.

**

* * *

****XxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Notes:** YES! Completely pointless and random, but who cares! lol. Again, I GREATLY apologize for my extended periods of absence, I have school to thank for that. meh. And I don't even have anything great for you to read when I do randomly pop back into the writing world. My muses just aren't motivated for writing anything decent… hehe. Eh, hopefully something good will come to mind in the future. :)

And, no, it's not pssy. It's actually puss. Nice, disgusting, white pus. lol. And without meaning to, that whole bit is so wrong if you think about it in the gutter-mind sense… lol. Whups. 0:)

anyways… time for the thank you's!

to **val**, my wonderful **beta** - you rock my sweaty powder puff socks. ;D

**AshAnana:** thanks so much for the review! I'm glad I'm working the flashbacks, lol. :)

**BlueSeal:** ahhh! I miss you! did you really have to go to college? lol. Yes, Ron has some major temper issues, but he was also hung over, so I guess we can give him the benefit of the doubt. P as to whether or not they get back together… I guess you'll just have to wait to find out! (and prolly wait mucho long cos I just don't have the time to get this thing written. lol… :)

**coloradoavsgirl19**

**dancerrdw**

**DesiraeSCLT11**

**Frizz07: **hey there! Thanks mucho for the review! It's been awhile since we've talked! So sad. :( lol. Oh, and a _very_ belated happy birthday. Lol….

**geniusgirl**

**jaydedangel73**

**kArlITaLUna:** why did he sleep with another woman? 'Cause he's a guy and guys are stupid. lol. It was explained in the first chapter… he was drunk and wasn't really thinking. I mean, what guys actually _does_ think? Hehe. As for calling her a mudblood, he was just really hung over and pissed off. It was just to show his frustration and anger at the whole situation.

**Tears from blue eyes**

**Weasel Princess**

**weasleyandmoneylover: **the story goes back and forth between the present and the past. The story starts out in the present and then we're taken back into Ron's memories about how he and Hermione got together and all their little moments together. I mention it in a summery in chapter one if you need/want to know more. As for getting back together, you'll just have to wait and find out! ;)


	9. Chapter Nine: Missing Him

**Disclaimer:** _I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

**Chapter Nine – Missing Him**

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Best I can, at least." She smiled weakly.

Hermione welcomed Harry inside, enveloping him in a hug.

"It's so good to see you."

"You too 'Mione," Harry smiled warmly.

"Come in, come in," she said, pulling Harry further into the foyer, closing the door. "Here, let me take your coat. Would you like some tea?" she asked, hanging his coat inside the front closet and leading them into the kitchen.

"Yeah, tea would be great, thanks."

Harry sat in silence as Hermione bustled around the kitchen preparing the hot beverage. He noted a lack of something in Hermione. Her usual bounce was gone, the light in her eyes that once sparkled brightly was now dead, and she seemed unusually distracted and unaware of her surroundings. She had stopped twice confused, unable to find the tea bags. Harry didn't have the heart to tell her that they were sitting on the counter right in front of her.

Hermione finally sat down at the table across from Harry, placing a steaming mug of Chai Tea in front of him and cupping her hands tightly around her own. They said nothing for a few minutes. She took a small sip of her drink and then:

"How is he?" Her voice was flat, dull. Not one shred of emotion as she began to embark upon the topic that was almost too hard for her to face.

"Not too good," Harry admitted.

He looked up at Hermione; her eyes immediately began to shine with tears.

_I will not cry, I will _not_ cry. I've already shed enough tears over him. Keep it together. You can do this. You _need_ to do this._

"No?" Her voice cracked.

Harry shook his head solemnly.

"No. I was over at his flat yesterday, actually." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "He's uh, he's a wreck, Hermione. His place is trashed, hell, _he's_ trashed. Too drunk to walk properly, yelling incoherently to no one." He paused, staring into his drink. "And then, then, the stupid git manages to fall and crack his head open on a coffee table." He snorted, shaking his head. "I tried helping him, but he wouldn't have it. As a result, he sucker-punched me in the face." He pointed to the mottled bruise on his temple, surrounding his brilliantly green eye. His glasses bent outwards slightly from the bump. Hermione gasped when she saw, completely oblivious to it up until this point.

"Oh my God, Harry!" She jumped out of her chair to look at Harry's face. He batted her away, inwardly laughing at her mother-like tendencies.

"It's okay, 'Mione, really. It looks a lot worse than it really is."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Somewhat satisfied, she sat back down, taking a long drink from her cup.

"So… he's in a bad state then?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off. He paused briefly, a bit hesitant. "Look, I know it's probably not my place, but the two of you are my best friends. You should try talking to him, 'Mione. You're the only person who can get through to him."

Hermione's expression immediately hardened.

"No."

"But _why_ Hermione? He _needs_ you. He's a complete mess."

"Well then the prick shouldn't have slept with some big-breasted slag then, shouldn't he?" She stood up and began pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"Hermione!"

"He gets what he deserves," she spat. "It's not my problem Harry, and it's not yours either. He can wallow in self-pity all he wants, he's not getting any from me."

"But -"

"No Harry. You can do what you want, but I'm not talking to him."

"Can't you just try -"

"NO!" she screamed, slamming her hands on the tabletop.

Harry's head snapped up, taken aback. He had never heard her yell like that before.

"Just leave it alone! It's _none_ of your business!" Her voice began to break. "Please Harry, just leave it alone." A single tear ran down her cheek. "Please."

Harry stood then, quietly pushing his chair in.

"I think I should go now," he said softly.

Hermione merely nodded.

"Call me if you need anything?"

She nodded again, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.

Harry walked over to where she stood and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in her ear, "I promise."

He let himself out, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as Hermione heard the soft "click" she immediately broke down into tears, clutching herself tightly. She sank to the floor, rocking back and forth, sobbing hysterically.

_It hurts. God why does it hurt so much? I don't want him. I don't, but I need him. Why did he do this to us? I miss him so much, and I hate him, I hate him. I hate him but I need him. I need to tell him, he needs to know. I need to, he'll find out. He, I hate him. I hate him, I don't want him. But I need him, he needs to know, and God I love him._

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Notes:** gah! See! I'm not dead! lol. I apologize profusely for how slow updates are, it's just really hard for me with school and work and whatnot. Just have a little patience with me. I do intend on finishing the story, so hopefully you all won't get fed up with me and stop reading. :P hehe. Well that's that. now for the thankie's!

**A. Lynn The Poet**

**BlueSeal:** wasn't it tho? lol. Glad I can contribute to the procrastination of college students. ;D lol.

**coloradoavsgirl19**

**Miss Hermione Weasley:** wow, thanks so much! I'm really glad you enjoy it.

**sarah**

**tabitoo: **sorry… working on that part. :)

**valvalvalval:** my wonderful beta who I love more than ice creame. :)


	10. Ten: Over the Moon, Under the Weather

**Disclaimer:** _I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

**Chapter Ten: Over the Moon, Under the Weather**

Friday. Merlin how I love Fridays. The last day of classes before the weekend, Quidditch practice, and the prospect of being able to sleep in the next day is enough to make any person frolic through Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Not that I frolic or anything, it's just an expression!

Harry and I joined Hermione in the common room as we headed down for breakfast.

"Morning sunshine," she beamed, grasping my hand and kissing me lightly on the cheek.

I wrinkled my nose. "Must you insist on calling me sunshine?"

"Uh-huh," she grinned broadly.

I stared back flatly at her. Ah well. Not like she's going to stop doing that anytime soon. I suppose I could get used to it. Cue the involuntary shudder.

I intertwined my fingers with hers as we followed Harry down to the Great Hall.

"So how is your Divination essay coming along? You boys finished yet?"

I glanced at her, my ears growing redder than a fire-engine red crayon. She looked at me knowingly with that "you better get your act together" look that is very accustomed to Hermione. This is what I get for sharing homework assignments with a bookie girlfriend. Bother.

"Oh, great. It's of literary merit, I reckon. One hundred and ten percent of worthy bullshit," responded Harry with a cheeky smile.

"And I'm sure you could say the same for yours, hm Ron?"

"Nah, mine's only one hundred per cent worthy."

Harry and I both snickered.

Hermione scowled.

"You know, you boys are really going to regret your laziness one of these days. We have N.E.W.T.S. next year and we'll be going out into the wizarding world on our own… what are you going to do when you get a real job and…"

I tuned her out somewhere between jobs and how our slacking will affect the global economy of something or other. Yes, it gets annoying after awhile, but she really does care about us, especially me… obviously. Merlin bless her.

We entered the Great Hall, greeted by the usual noise of the students and the soft clicking of silverware on the dishes. We walked over to our table and joined Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ginny for breakfast. Not even two minutes after we had sat down, everyone, minus Hermione, was engaged in a heated discussion about this year's Quidditch tournaments in Britain. Of course Seamus was going on about how great the Irish are doing and that they'll be sure to come out on top. Dean responded that the Irish are just a bunch of flaming shamrocks and that Germany is bound to come it first. I, being the loyal supporter that I am, rooted for the Chudley Cannons the entire time. They didn't seem to take me seriously much. Hm.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with the Cannons! They're just underappreciated!"

"Ron."

"They need more support!"

"Ron."

"If more people would give them support and cheer them on-"

"Ron!"

"-then they could do so much better!"

"RON!"

"Boost their self esteem! Raise their confidence! They have very promising players, you know."

"_ROOOOON_!"

"What!" I slammed down my pumpkin juice and turned to face the owner of that ridiculous yell, only to meet the angry face of one bushy-haired Gryffindor female. "Oh. Um… sorry. Did you need something?"

"You're impossible," she muttered.

* * *

I rolled over and groaned. Merlin, did my stomach hurt. It must've been some bad eggs or something that I ate for breakfast, but whatever it was, it was definitely not agreeing with me.

I glanced up at the clock. 4:00 AM. I groaned again. I'm never going to get sleep at this rate. Maybe I should go down to the hospital wing. I'm sure a simple upset stomach would be a piece of cake to fix. Ohhh, cake. I think I'm going to be sick.

I leaned over the edge of my bed and threw up.

"Disgusting," I muttered, wiping my face. I'd rather be puking up slugs again.

"Wassat? Ron?" I heard Harry calling vaguely from his bed next to me.

"Ungh," I grunted. I felt my stomach churn again and up came the gastric juices once more. I'm never eating eggs again, I can tell you that right now.

"Ron? Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw the curtains from Harry's bed move, swishing silently as he poked his head out.

"Merlin, Ron! What happened?" He jumped out of bed running over towards me, avoiding the ever-growing puddle of regurgitated food.

"Eggs."

I was about to hurl again. Harry, being the pal that he is, got me a garbage can this time. Such a good friend, that man.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing."

"Huh-uh. Let's just lay here for awhile." I laid my head down on my pillow trying to alleviate the nausea, but to no avail. My head was swimming, my eyes watering, and the butterflies in my stomach were throwing up.

"Come on Ron, you're sick. And a mess, Merlin it reeks."

"No," I grumbled. "Hurts to move."

Harry muttered something somewhat indistinguishable, but it sounded vaguely like "stupid stubborn git." Not positive on that one, though. It was hard to rely on my senses now, because the probability of there actually being Crumple-horned Snorkacks dancing in the room with pom-poms and party poppers is highly unlikely.

I felt my body rise suddenly. I must be going bonkers.

"Work with me here Ron. Your dead weight isn't helping much."

I became dimly aware that Harry had wrapped my arm around his neck and he was pulling me upwards out of my bed. Jerk. I turned my head sideways inquisitively at him. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Yes Ron I am, now let's go."

And so began the long trek down to the hospital wing, Harry helping me along. And I didn't manage to throw up once! Although the urge was ridiculously powerful.

The absence of upchuck was short lived however, because by the time we got into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey bustled over to us with some God-awful perfume on, the nausea came back ten-fold and pretty soon poor Pomfrey was sporting shoes with essence of digestive juices, courtesy of yours truly. I don't think she liked it much.

She sat me down in one of the beds, rather roughly I might add, and shoved a vial of a clear green liquid under my nose. It smelled like mint.

"Come come, drink up. It'll make you feel better."

Giving a stubborn groan I took the potion and swallowed obediently. I was instantly overcome with a wave of calmness and relaxation. My throat and stomach no longer hurt from the frequent puking and my sore muscles didn't seem as achy.

"That's a good dear, lay down now. You need your rest."

I was more than happy to oblige, flopping over onto the soft down pillow and snuggling with the warm cotton blanket.

"I'm gonna take off now Ron, okay?"

"Mmmm…"

"I'll be by later with 'Mione."

/snore

"The thanks I get for being a good friend." Harry sighed heavily and left the snoring Ron to sleep in peace.

* * *

"Ron? Ron, you awake?"

Go away. I'm sleeping.

"You've been out for almost fifteen hours. Are you okay?"

Sigh. There's no ending to that incessant nagging voice that I'm only too fond of. I think I can manage a grunt.

"Ron?" I felt her small hand on my arm, moving gently up and down.

I opened one eye.

"Hey you," she whispered. She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Feeling better?"

I rolled over a little, slowly adjusting to the candlelight.

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled back. "Hey, what are you doing here? It's three in the morning." I gave her a stern look.

She blushed sheepishly. "Well… you've been here all day, and Harry said that you were sick and went to the hospital wing, but even though you had a potion I wanted to make sure you were okay and-"

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Shut up." I pulled her down and pressed my lips against hers, kissing her passionately. At first she was a little hesitant, being caught off guard like that, but after a couple seconds she gave in, kissing me back with equal passion and fervor. I sat up, pulling her closer to me.

"Ron," she gasped, "are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Positive."

"Because I don't want you to – ooh…"

She always weakens when I kiss _that spot_ on her neck. Always.

Hermione moved over onto the bed, straddling me as our kisses deepened, running our hands over each other's arms and back, over every curve and soft patch of skin.

"God I miss this," I moaned. Moan? Do guys moan? Huh.

"Eh-hem."

Sugar honey iced tea.

We stopped mid-kiss, turning our heads ever so slowly to meet the amused and slightly bothered gaze of one Harry Potter.

"Uhhh…"

"Harry! I, we, what I mean is-"

"I'll just leave these here and be out of your way." He placed a few of my schoolbooks on the nightstand next to my bed. "As you were." He disappeared under his invisibility cloaked and we watched as the door to the hospital wing opened and closed.

I turned back to Hermione who was a violent shade of red. I started laughing.

"Ron! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, but, hahahaha…"

Her humorless expression only made me laugh harder.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," I said after my laughs had subsided. "Here, come here." I pulled back the blankets a little and shifted so she had room to lay down next to me. Her stony mood relented as she smiled and moved next to me, her back pressed up against my front. I pulled the covers up and wrapped my arm protectively around her. Gods she smelled amazing. Something about it, it makes me feel so safe and so complete. No other girl ever made me feel like that before. I guess it really is love.

"Sorry for not being around today."

"Don't be! It's not your fault that you were sick."

"So you're not mad?"

She turned her head to look up at me, her brow furrowed in semi-confusion.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"No reason."

She shrugged and gave me a quick peck on the lips before turning over and snuggling down next to me.

It was so quiet and I could hear nothing but the sounds of our breathing and the beating of our hearts, melded into a rhythmic sync that made me feel so absolute and comforted. It was a feeling that I never want to leave, that I want to keep forever. Just her and me, together. Forever.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" came the quiet reply.

"Happy Anniversary."

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** a month and a half, not too bad. hehe. A great big thank you to everyone for sticking around even though I'm a bit slow. And it means a lot that you're patient with me and can understand the woos and woes of school. Only four more months… yikes:O lol. thanks to all my reviewers! 

**Val: **my beta and I love you love you love you. "Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love." giggle lol. Oh Shakespeare. :P

**BlueSeal:** lol! good question, and no, I'm not going to tell you anything. lol. unless you really want me to. I suppose you can be privy to that type of information. Val already knows some of it. granted I had to keep poking her until she figured it out, but… yeah. lol. hope classes are good this semester. hugs

**coloradoavsgirl19**

**HPfanatic592: **thanks so much, that's very kind of you. sorry for the confusion. The story starts out in "present day," I guess, with Ron and Hermione married, et cetera. Ron cheats on Hermione ('cause he's stupid, lol, but it was an "accident") and so she leaves. Then the story flips back and forth between the present and the past, when they were at Hogwarts, showing kind of the lovey-doveyness to them, if you will. I try and keep the past/present identified by the POV (point of view), third person for the present and first person for the past. But I accidentally goofed on chapter eight. My bad. lol. so it should be somewhat easy enough to discern what time period it is based on whether or not Ron and Hermione are together or not. If you need any further explanation, feel free to ask or IM me (see my profile). Thanks again for your review! I'm really glad you like it.

**Mione Wazlib**

**PigWithHair:** I'm sorry, but I don't quite follow you on the Lavender thing. Would you mind explaining? As for Ron calling Hermione a "mudblood," it's just one of those things you say in the heat of the moment, without thinking, and you're just so pissed off, you know? My intentions were not to have him mean it, but saying it just to show the anger and bitterness, even how upset he is at the whole situation. Does that make sense?

**pinkpygmypuff**

**pxleno52**

**tabitoo**

**Tears from blue eyes:** oh, don't cry, then I'll cry! lol! I'm going to try and get better with the writing bit, but I don't know, what with AP tests in may and all that fun stuff. Meh. Haha. But I do promise that it will get finished. Even if I'm forty years old, it'll get done! lol! thanks for the review and take care. :)


	11. Chapter Eleven: Harry Gets a Chapter

**Disclaimer:** _I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

**Author's Notes:** hurrah for random chapters! Lol. The next one has R/Hr smut, don't worry. Lol. And it will be up soon so no need to worry about excessively long waiting periods. Lol. Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter Eleven: Harry gets a chapter**

"Merlin, can you believe it's summer break already? We've only got a year of Hogwarts left!"

"Yeah... It seems really weird, you know? I mean, it's been my home for six years. I don't have a clue what I'm going to do once we're done. I am most certainly not going back to the Dursley's, that's for sure," Harry chuckled bemusedly.

"Well Harry, you could come move in with us until you find a place of your own. Deal?"

Harry's face lit up with excitement. "You mean it Ron?"

"You betchya! We've been mates for six years now! I'd be an awfully bad person not to take in my homeless best mate."

"Jerk," he laughed, punching me in the shoulder.

The pair was stretched out on a blanket in the Weasley's backyard, enjoying the warm July afternoon. They'd been out of school and home for exactly one hour before Arthur and Molly – along with the rest of the Weasley clan, of course – showed up on the Dursley's front porch to take Harry back to the Burrow for the summer. Vernon turned a rather violent shade of purple whilst Petunia looked at the red-haired family with utter distaste. Dudley, however, was nowhere to be found. Fred and George were rather disappointed, to say the least.

"_Well you can't have your cake and eat it too," Harry quipped._

"_Yeah, 'cause the pudgy bloke ate the cake first," George mumbled dejectedly. _

"_Well, I suppose we'll just have to try the Tripe Tablets on someone else then."_

"_Tripe Tablets?" Harry inquired._

"_Yeah, it's a new product for students to use on their bullies, enemies, exes…" answered George._

"_Or as a rather nasty prank on their friends," added Fred._

"_Makes 'em smell like a lake of rotting fish."_

"_Absolutely rancid it is."_

"_Stunk up the Burrow for a month!"_

"_We ended up having to sleep outside. Mum was awfully angry with us."_

"_I can't imagine why," Harry responded sarcastically._

Harry chuckled at the memory. Needless to say, Harry now proceeded with caution and kept a wary eye on the twins when they were around.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Mm."

"So when's Hermione supposed to come home?" asked Harry after awhile.

"Not until the end of the month," Ron said quietly.

Harry felt bad for Ron. Hermione was currently in France on holiday with her parents. Since it's her last year at Hogwarts, they wanted to make her summer exceptionally special. Of course, this meant that the two wouldn't see each other for a whole month. Sure they owled each other every day, but Harry couldn't help noticing the lonely look in his eyes every time Ron read one of her letters.

_He's got it bad for that girl. I guess he really is in love._

Harry was happy for him. Ron's always had it a bit rough growing up and he truly deserved something that made him happy. Or some_one_ rather. Plus Hermione was good for him. His marks had improved significantly ever since they began dating. Harry supposed that it was solely for the fact that Hermione would refuse to let him kiss her if he started slacking off, but maybe not. It was most certainly one of the dominating contributors, however.

Harry yawned lazily and continued to let his mind wander. He thought about the impending war looming before the wizarding world, what would happen to him, his friends, the students, his professors, Hogwarts, and the wizarding community as a whole. As the months went by he thought about the war more and more. His scar would prickle occasionally, signaling that Voldemort was up to something. Nothing big had appeared in the Daily Prophet yet, but he still felt slightly nervous every time he opened it up. Just waiting for something to happen, someone to be attacked, someone to die.

Harry shut his eyes tightly; an unsettling feeling churned in his stomach.

_No, not yet. I've still got a year of school left. Just let me get through this last year…_

The Trio didn't bring the issue up much anymore. It was beginning to create an overall tense feeling, especially at Hogwarts. Though nothing was happening quite yet, they could feel that something was bound to happen soon. Tensions ran high between some of the students as well, especially between the Slytherins and, well, just about everyone else. It pained Harry to see them so isolated from everyone else. Hell, they were practically shunned, cast aside and uncared for. What would anyone want to associate with the son or daughter of a Death Eater for? He hoped that somehow the Houses would manage to unite, be it before or even during the war. He just hoped that the students could find themselves protected from the evils of the outside world within the walls of their beloved school. The _outside_ evils, not ones that lingered in the bitter hearts of students.

_Oh bollocks, enough of this depressed crap. It's summer! We should be enjoying ourselves, not worrying about Voldemort. Or the lack of a girlfriend…_

"Come on, Ron. Up, up, get up."

"What?" he asked, squinting up at Harry's large shadow. "Why? I'm perfectly comfortable here on this grassy knoll." He closed his eyes and rolled on his side in an effort to avoid Harry's sudden adrenaline rush.

Harry rolled his eyes. _He's such a lazy bugger. It's a wonder how Hermione gets him to do anything._ He stood and proceeded to pull the blanket right out from under Ron, who rolled off onto the ground with a loud "Oomph!"

"Oy! I'm up, I'm up, sheesh," he grumbled, standing up and brushing the grass off of his trousers. "I hope you at least have a plan that's worthy of disturbing my beauty sleep and these grass stains!" He pointed to the knees of his pant legs which were now colored a bright green.

"Oh, stop being such a girl."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "I am not!"

"Fine, c'mon then." Harry turned and headed back to the Burrow.

"What? Where are we going? Harry!" He jogged after the raven-haired boy exasperatedly who was already in the house.

By the time Ron arrived Harry was emerging clutching his Firebolt, Ron's Cleansweep, and a beat up Quaffle.

"Up for a game of Quidditch?" he grinned broadly.

Ron grinned back. "You even have to ask?"

The two boys immediately mounted their brooms and set off flying high into the summer sky.

_The war can wait_, Harry thought. _For now I just want to be a kid and have fun. Just let me enjoy this moment now. Save our worries for another day, let's just enjoy what we have here and now, today._

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** I meant to get this one up sooner, but life kind of smacked me in the face so other things had to be set aside for awhile. But no worries because it is here. Chapter 12 is done too, just have to get it beta'd and all that fun stuff. :) anyhoo. Hope you liked. **Thank you's: **

**BlueSeal**

**coloradoavsgirl19:** aw, gee, that's so nice of you. blush haha. :D thanks so much for reading, I'm glad you like it. :)

**curlyque**

**Ginger-haired-Goddess** (aka Tears from Blue Eyes) ;)

**ginnyweasleyrules**

**HPfanatic592: **aw, it's okay. I'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box at times either. :P hehehe. I'm really glad you're liking it, it makes me squee. Hahaha! I've got like, five different endings seriously, lol. Though I don't plan on ending in anytime in the near future. But who knows, with graduation in june and college in September… we'll see how it goes. Take care:)

**some crazy obsessed fangirl:** I'm sorry that I'm not as fast as updates as you would like, but you have to understand that I simply don't have as much time as I would like to spend on my fanfic. I'm a senior in high school, with two Advanced Placement classes, in addition to my other honors classes, as well as the regular ones. They all demand a lot of time from me, what with projects and papers running every waking moment of my life. I'm also starting college in September, so there's the additional time needed for me to apply for financial aid, as well as go to Michigan every so often to take scholarship tests and register for my classes and dorm room assignments. And then there's work, of course, and I will being going to full-time during the summer so I can save for college. I just _don't have the time_. I don't even have time for _me_, let alone leisurely activities that I once enjoyed. That being said, I _will continue Alone_. I plan on writing until I feel that I'm ready for the story to end. However, because of my demanding life, updates will be slow and spread out. You just have to give me a little patience. Trust me, it hurts not to be able to write as much as I want to, but stuff like my fanfiction have to hit the back-burner for more important things that go on in my life. But it'll get finished, don't worry. :)

**Zarroc**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Missing Her

**Disclaimer:** _I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

**Chapter Twelve: Missing Her**

It's been three weeks and I'm going absolutely bonkers without her. Did she really have to go on vacation? Can't she come home early? What if I faked an illness? She would come back in a heart beat, right? Right?

I resumed my pacing. It's all I ever seem to do these days. Mum says that I'll end up making a giant hole in the floor of my room from my constant scuffling.

But I can't help it! I miss 'Mione too damn much. Yeah, we owl each other almost every single day, but that's not enough! I need to see her again, in person, and not in a bloody picture. I need to see her and hold her and feel her and kiss her…

Harry's gotten a tad bit annoyed. He was a good sport about it at first. We kept ourselves busy with Wizard's Chess and impromptu games of Quidditch, but it's just not the same without Hermione here. She would always be nagging me about where to move my knight next, which is totally unnecessary because I'm perfectly capable of kicking Harry's scrawny arse. Or even worse, she'd help Harry and then I would have to suffer a humiliating defeat and I would hear about it for at least a week. And Quidditch just isn't the same when you don't have a terrified voice shrieking about safety on broomsticks. Honestly. Not _that_ many people have died on them…

Five more days, I have to keep telling myself. Five more days, just five! 120 hours. 7,200 minutes. 432,000 seconds. Ugh, when you put it like that it seems like forever. Let's just stick with five. That's a nice, small number.

**XxXxX**

Four days. Only four more days. I can make it for another four days. We've been apart for four days before, no biggie. Then again, it was only four days, not four days in addition to twenty-four other long days without each other.

**XxXxX**

Three. Three days. MerlinandAgrippaI'mgoingabsolutelyinsaneI'mgoingtolosemymindIcan'ttakeitanymoreIneedhertocomehomeandcomehomenowIthinkI'mgoingtoloseitifshedoesn'tForMerlin'ssakes COME HOME HERMIONE!

**XxXxX**

I can't even think about it anymore. It makes me too upset to think about it.

I've taken to just staying in my bed all day. Yesterday I had walked into the kitchen and proceeded to bang my head on the table repeatedly until Fred magicked a pillow under my head so that the lump that was growing wouldn't become too ridiculously big.

It figures that I had a headache for the rest of the day.

So here I am. Lying in bed. Twiddling my thumbs. I wonder if they'll put me in St. Mungo's soon. Can you really be institutionalized for missing someone? Hmm…

_Knock knock_

Well who the ruddy hell can that be? Make me get out of bed, bastards, I'll hex them into the next millennium…

I opened the door to see none other than –

"HERMIONE!" I yelped. I grabbed her and pulled her rather forcibly into the room, causing her to scream out in surprise.

"Ow, Ron, you're hurting me – "

Kiss.

"Ron, stop – "

Kiss kiss.

"Ron, really, please, let me – "

Kiss smooch peck kiss kiss.

"Ron, for Merlin's sake, I haven't been gone _that_ long," she finally managed to say, pushing away from my death grip slightly.

"A month, Hermione! A month! Do you realize how much I have missed you! Look at my floor!"

Exhibit A: one hardwood floor with noticeable worn down wood in the shape of an oval. Cause: frequent pacing.

"Oh my," she gasped, then burst into laughter. "Honestly Ron, you couldn't have found something better to occupy yourself with?"

I jabbed the air in front of my forehead.

Exhibit B: one large, red, semi-blue tinged lump. Cause: frequent banging of the head on a hard wood table.

"Oh Ron," she laughed again. She gently cupped the sides of my face, pulling me down slightly and kissed my lumpy head. "Did you really miss me that much?" she asked, looking up into my eyes.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I replied quietly. I leant in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Hm, seems like the French culture has influenced her well, if you know what I mean. Wink wink.

The kiss continued to deepen as our hands traced familiar paths up our bodies, trailing up and down our arms, our backs, running through each others hair. I kissed her as if it was the last kiss we'd ever share, like if I let go of her the world would shatter and I would die.

"Eh hem."

Crikey, not again!

"Hi Harry," Hermione grinned, thus breaking our kiss. I think I'm dead. Sigh. She walked over to Harry and hugged him. Better be in a strictly friendship-like way, otherwise Harry's Firebolt will suffer a most painful demise.

"Hey Hermione," he said hugging her back. "It's about time you showed up. Ron was going absolutely bonkers without you. Fred and George wanted to have him committed, you know."

"Really now?" She turned to face me, the smuggest grin plastered on her face.

I could feel myself blushing furiously. Maybe if I think hard enough I can just disappear.

"Was it really that awful without me?"

I'm not here, I am somewhere else. I am in France. Paris. Russia. Siberia? Anywhere but here. Invisible invisible invisible invisible invisible….

I felt arms snake around my middle. I opened one eye, squinting down at Hermione.

"It's okay," she said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "I missed you too." She gave a genuine smile and I practically turned into mush. Why? Why does she make me act like a complete fool? I swear she will make me go clinically insane.

I pulled her close to me, resting my chin on the top of her head. Her hair smells nice. I really need to figure out what type of shampoo she uses, honestly.

"So how was France?" asked Harry.

"Mmm, it was nice," she responded, nuzzling closer to my chest. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It was!" she laughed. "The weather was absolutely gorgeous, and surprisingly it didn't rain all that often. We went to museums, ate fancy French food out at the bistros, saw a play. We had a lot of fun."

"Sure sounds like it."

"So what did you boys get up to while I was away? No trouble I should hope." She moved away from me and walked over to my bed and plopped down, bouncing slightly on the rickety mattress.

"Who, us? Never," Harry replied in a mock-innocent tone. We all laughed. "No. This poor sap," Harry nodded towards me, "was too depressed during your absence. He moped around a lot."

"I did not!" I retorted hotly. Honestly. What did I ever do to him? No, don't answer that.

"My, touchy are we?" quipped Hermione.

I scowled at her.

"So come on 'Mione, you've been gone for a month. Tell us everything about your trip."

Bless Harry for quick subject changes. I sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Hermione crawled between my legs and leaned back against my chest. My arms wrapped around her waist, to which she covered my arms with her own, our fingers intertwining.

"Oh, it was just fantastic!" she beamed, immediately falling into a nostalgic peace, reciting anecdotes and other tales of her foreign country adventuring.

I rested my head against the wall, listening to her contentedly, just enjoying the moment. It feels so good to have her back in my arms again, I've missed this so much. If anything ever happened to her…

No. Nothing will ever happen to her. We'll go back to school in September, graduate, head off to pursue our careers in the wizarding world, and all will be sunshine and daisies.

Who knows, maybe one day I'll even ask her to marry me. Somehow, I think that if I were to look in a crystal ball, or hell, maybe some tea leaves, I think that that future sounds like a very good possibility.

Yes. Definitely a possibility.

* * *

_**The Daily Prophet, August 28 19—**_

_**VOLDEMORT ATTACKS! DARK MARK SEEN OVER MUGGLE VILLAGE!**_

_It seems as if our worst fears have come to light. He-who-must-not-be-named  
__and his followers have begun attacking a Muggle village in Winchester, England.  
So far the death count has reached 8, and still more are to be expected as  
Ministry Officials search through the destruction caused by He-who-must-not-be-named  
and his fellow Death Eaters. Witnesses have been gathered by the Ministry to be Obliviated…_

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** I'm sure you're all really shocked at my super-speedy update. Hell, even I am. lol. That being said, if the next update doesn't come for awhile, please don't hate me! lol! Thank you to all of those who review and have me on their favorites, alerts, et cetera. It really means a lot to me, especially that you continue to read despite my tendency not to update for months at a time. You guys rock, woo! 

**coloradoavsgirl19**

**cool-people-suck:** haha, maybe. :) I don't know what I'm going to do honestly. Hopefully that'll develop soon tho. Haha. Thanks for reading!

**Ginger Pirate aka Ginger-haired-Goddess aka Tears from Blue Eyes:** any other personas you care to share with us? lol. Ha, yeah, me too, but don't worry, the next chapter has some smuttyness. I think. scratches forehead lol.

**MontyPythonFan:** lol! I get the feeling that I should be embarrassed or something. :P haha. The next chapter is gonna be really soon, like a week or so. That's _fast_ compared to my usual 2-3 month updates. lol. Thanks for reading!

**quidditch7:** flails omg you're my new favorite person! Awwwwww, that was _so_ incredibly nice of you, you have no idea how much that means to me! Seriously. You're totally awesome. I'm really glad that you like it a lot, and it truly means a lot to me to such have such positive feedback. Thank You! hugs

**Zarroc:** as for your first question, maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait until the end to find out. ;) I know, I'm so mean. Bwahahaha. P your second question: no, I did not mention her. She was no one in particular, just a random woman. So of course that just makes it all the worse. shakes fist at Ron jerk. lol.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Shattered Trio

**Disclaimer:** _I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is _

_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: A Shattered Trio**

It had been a week since Harry had been to Ron's flat. One week, and Harry had heard nothing from Ron. No call, no owl, nothing. It had left Harry angry, confused, and broken. Of course, he was really pissed that Ron had punched him. It was the first time the Ron had really ever hit him like that, with pure rage and frustration. He was more upset, however, because Ron was a mess and he didn't even know where to begin to try and heal some of his wounds. As the days wore on, Harry couldn't help but to grow more worried at the absence of contact between he and his best mate.

And yet he couldn't help but to hesitate making the first move after their hideous and bitter fight.

The memory made his body tense with anger.

_He is being such a prat! Why won't he talk to anyone? Why won't he let me help him?_

Harry had berated himself on several occasions for not being the bigger person and try to get Ron to open up some.

_But if he doesn't want my help, why should I bother wasting the time and the energy with him?_

_Because he is your friend._

Harry sighed, defeated. Back and forth the debate went inside of himself and it always ended up in the air. He rubbed his eyes tiredly with one hand, the other clutching a glass of firewhiskey.

_Maybe I should talk to 'Mione again, she always knows what to do._

Though he had left Hermione's with a sense of awkwardness between them when he last visited her, they still maintained communication with one another. Harry was relieved when she had called him the next day to let him know that she was okay and there weren't any hard feelings between the two of them. He was also inwardly thankful that he had decided to get a phone when he moved into his flat a few years back, at Hermione's persistence of course.

Their conversations had been short and infrequent, but Harry was glad for them all the same. Despite their length, however, Harry couldn't help but to feel like Hermione wasn't telling him something. He could sense it in the tone of her voice and in the brief pauses of silence. But what it was he could never quite put his finger on it. So in the end he always just shrugged it off.

_What Hermione doesn't want to tell me is none of my business. If she wants to, then it is her choice to do so whenever she's ready._

_But Ron… Ron needs _"a huge wallop over the head!" Harry declared to the room.

He sat up shocked by his sudden outburst. _Ugh, I'm losing it._ He eyed his drink warily. _If I'm not careful I'll be no better off than he is._

Sighing heavily, he leaned forward and stood up slowly, wrinkling his nose as several of his vertebrae cracked and popped as he straightened his body out. He shuffled over to the sink pouring the rest of his firewhiskey down the drain.

"Okay Ron, ready or not, here I come."

* * *

He poured the last of the firewhiskey into his cup, muttering to himself in a slurred speech caused by the copious amounts of alcohol. 

_Bloody Saint P-Potter, think he can res-cue evernne, eh? The wizarding world's Golden Boy. Pfft! I dun need him, I dun need any-one! He _

"deserved what he got! Who does he think he is, jus' bargin' in here like he owns the damned place. It is none of his bus-ness wha' I do. I am perfect-ly 'appy. Life couldn' be be'r!"

Ron downed the rest of his glass in one large gulp. The potent liquid burned his throat and made his eyes start to water.

"Damn drink," he muttered, staring gloomily into the empty glass. He set it on the counter, adding to the ever growing pile of dirty dishes and scraps of garbage. There was a particularly foul smell starting to grow in the kitchen. Ron simply dismissed it, not really caring anymore.

He walked sluggishly over to the couch, flopping down and slouching in a rather uncomfortable position. He stared at his feet for awhile before his eyes wandered over to the end table nearby, lingering on the broken pieces of glass flecked with spatters of bright red blood and the small dark stain that they lay in. His right hand unconsciously moved up to touch his head where he had slammed it into the table a week ago. It was scabby and very sensitive to the touch. Had he bothered to look in a mirror, he would have seen the ugly, mottled bruise that graced the side of his head, matted down hair from all the blood, flakes of dried blood and scabs.

_Maybe it'll cause a severe infection and I'll just die, right here, right now,_ he mused.

_Anything is better than this._

His morbid thoughts were interrupted however as he became vaguely aware of a soft knocking on the door.

"Now who in Merlin's name could that be?"

* * *

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since she last saw him, spoke to him. She had left speaking words of hate. She could have hit him, choked him, _killed_ him, just to make the pain stop, to make him feel what she was feeling at that moment. 

_Eight years and it all went down the drain. Everything we ever had together, gone, because of one moment of idiocy._

_Well, he did have the courage to confess, did he not? That obviously had to take a lot._

_He wouldn't've had to confess anything if he hadn't… hadn't… done _it_ in the first place! How… could he? Why?_

"Why!" she cried aloud. She curled into the fetal position, heaving sobs wracking her fail frame.

Three weeks, and she still hasn't stopped crying over him.

_He was my everything! The first boy I ever had feelings for, my first kiss, my first _love. _And the…_

_No,_ she thought firmly. _No. I will not think about that._ She tried to push the thought from her mind, the thought that had been plaguing her exhausted mind for the past two weeks.

_Of all the times for it to happen, it had to be the one where he confessed he cheated on me and I left him. Go figure._

It had weighed heavily on her for those two weeks, every waking moment. Even in her dreams it haunted her, and she would wake up in a cold sweat, unconsciously wrapping one arm around her abdomen.

She hadn't even fully come to terms with her… _situation_… yet. At first she had thought that she was merely catching a bug. Then she started throwing up. Her mum had become worried, wondering if Ron's mistake had affected her even more seriously than she had previously conceived. At her insistence Hermione made a doctor's appointment. _Perhaps they can just give me some really good cold medicine_, she had thought.

When she went to the doctor's, her question had sent off a million alarm bells in her head, and almost made her throw up again.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" she had asked.

The question ran through her head over and over and over again.

_But, that's impossible! I can't be! Not when he… No. Nonononono Oh God no…_

Seeing the panicked expression on Hermione's face, the doctor reached over and clutched Hermione's hand gently.

"Can you remember at all?"

Hermione's brow furrowed, desperately trying to recall the last time. _But I swear that I just had it, I know I did._ Failing to come up with anything for the past two months, Hermione had begun shaking, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at the doctor with a pained expression.

She shook her head no.

The doctor nodded her head knowingly. "I ran a test to be sure."

Hermione continued shaking her head back and forth, beginning a slow rocking motion.

_No no no no no no,_ her mind kept repeating.

She looked back up at the doctor.

"You're pregnant."

"Oh God!" she choked out, crying hysterically.

_Not now! God not now, not now, PLEASE not now! This was supposed to be exciting, happy! He wasn't supposed to cheat on me! We were supposed to be TOGETHER!_

_It hurts. God why does it hurt so much? I don't want him. I don't, but I need him. Why did he do this to us? I miss him so much, and I hate him, I hate him. I hate him but I need him. I need to tell him, he needs to know. I need to, he'll find out. He, I hate him. I hate him, I don't want him. But I need him, he needs to know, and God I love him._

Her sobs subsided slightly and she brought her hand down to rest on top of her stomach, moving it lightly up and down.

_Why? Why now? Why did this have to happen now? I can't do this alone!_

"You need to tell him, love," her mother had said.

"I can't… Not after he –"

"Shh, Hermione, I know. I know how much he upset you and what he did was wrong, but that doesn't change the fact that he needs to know about this. You won't be able to hide this from him for long."

_She's right, I need to tell him._

She shifted and got up off the bed, body aching from mental and physical exhaustion. Wiping her eyes and sniffling, she made her way over to her bathroom to take a shower and mull things over for a little bit.

_I need to tell him, but how?_

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** omg, there's a PLOT! lol. Now to clarify, that whole "I need to tell him" blah blah part WAS in a previous chapter, in case anyone was going "wait I've seen this before." lol. So no, you're not going crazy. ;) 

Woo, yeah, so thank you's!

**Breana, Ginger Pirate, Ginweasle, MontyPythonFan, Zarroc**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: On the Edge

**Disclaimer:** _I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: On the Edge **

Voldemort's attacks became more and more frequent as the weeks passed. _The Daily Prophet_ was nothing but reports on the attacks and statements from the Ministry from cover to cover. The halls at Hogwarts became eerily quiet and tense as well.

Students rushed from class to class, a constant paranoia filling their minds. They talked only in whispers once the families of students started to be attacked. A few students from all four houses had lost their families due to Voldemort and his followers. The fact that they were all muggle-born students did not go unnoticed by others.

**XxXxX**

"Hermione come on, you have to eat," I pleaded.

"Hmm?" She looked up at me slightly dazed, her brown eyes completely void of life.

I felt my hear plummet to my stomach. All the attacks on muggles started to freak Hermione out, and I don't really blame her. After all, her parents are muggles. It's really started to affect her though. She's been eating less and less as the days go by, and she's always got her nose buried in the _Prophet_ or one of her school texts. I'm really worried about her. A few nights ago she had fallen asleep at a table in the common room. Harry and I had gathered her things up and were about to wake her when I noticed a pile of clippings from the _Prophet_ as well as a hand drawn map of England with little red X's plotted on it.

"Harry?" I had asked. My voice was small.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you should look at this…" I extended the piece of parchment out to him; my hand had was shaking horribly.

"Ron?" he asked, concerned. He took the map from me and stared at it, his brow furrowing. "Merlin, Ron… Did you know about this?"

"No, I had no idea… I mean I knew she was worried about her parents and all, but… Harry what am I supposed to do? She's so tired all the time, she barely talks to me anymore…" my voice trailed off.

I dropped my gaze to Hermione, sprawled out over her books and notes. Faint worry lines were etched into her pale face. I brought my hand up and tucked a few stray hairs behind her face. She moaned softly.

"Hermione?" I nudged her shoulder gently.

"Mmm, Ron?" She looked up at me blearily, slightly disorientated as she acquainted herself with her surroundings. "Oh. Ron I –"

"Shh, 'Moine, it's okay. C'mon, let's get you up to bed."

She nodded, slowly getting up and stretching out all the kinks in her back and neck from her awkward sleeping position. I wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulders and led her over to the girls' staircase. Harry followed behind, carrying her bag. We reached the stairs.

"You gonna be okay? I can't go up with you, you know." I gave a small grin.

She returned it with a small smile of her own. "Yes, Ron, I'll be okay. Thanks." She took her bag from Harry and turned to face me once more.

"You sure? I mean, I'm just… just worried about you, and –"

"Ron, I'm okay, I promise." She leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss. "I promise. Good night."

She turned and headed up the stairs. I watched her go, feeling completely helpless. Harry and I turned to go to our dorms. He didn't say anything as we walked, even as tears silently slid down my face.

I closed my eyes and willed the memory from me. I hate not being able to help Hermione and not being able to talk to her. It kills me inside. I don't want to lose her. Especially not to a scumbag like You-Know-Who.

"Ron? Did you want something?"

"I said you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She stared down at the table.

"Hermione, please –"

"Ron, no, I said –"

"Damn it Hermione, you need to do something other than obsess with You-Know-Who!" I snapped. "I know you're worried, we all are. But you can't just sulk around all the time! Can't you see what you're doing to yourself? To _us_?"

She paled at my words. I gave a frustrated groan and got up to leave the table.

"Ron, wait!"

I wasn't really sure who it was that said that, but frankly I didn't really care. I simply ignored whoever it was and left the Great Hall. I feel horrible for yelling at her, really I do. But I couldn't help it. She's not taking care of herself and she's not letting me help her. I don't know what else to do… And it's killing me that I can't help her. I'm supposed to be protecting her and I can't…

I sat down under a shady tree by the lake, taking my brooding away from others. I just needed to take a time out, just calm down and think more rationally. Curse my Weasley temper…

Leaning back against the tree I stared up into the warm September sky. It was too nice out for the circumstances that we were now under. It was like it was mocking us; warm, sunny, blue skies as far as the eye could see, and then X miles away there's death and destruction, and the Dark Mark is practically a permanent fixture in some towns.

I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair. Everything just got so screwed up so fast…

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the footsteps that were approaching me. I was quiet as the figure sat down next to me.

"You know, for someone who has a tendency to avoid questions about _you_ and has hidden the truth from others on numerous occasions, you sure are nosy sometimes." I opened my eyes to stare at Harry, who was taken aback. Okay, so it wasn't the greatest thing to say, I admit, but it was true. "Sorry," I muttered back quickly. It was probably a good idea to not screw up two of my friendships in one day. "I didn't mean –"

"Forget it Ron, it's okay… I guess."

I stared at a grass stain on my shoe. Maybe if I stared at it long enough I could burn a hole through it…

"Look Ron, I know you're upset, but really, did you have to snap at 'Mione like that?"

"Upset? Upset! I'm beyond 'upset' at this point Harry. I'm absolutely scared fucking shitless! Hermione's becoming a train wreck – understandably of course – but it's not healthy! She's falling apart Harry, and I don't know how to stop it! This fucking war, it's so stupid! So help me Merlin, if that stupid sadistic bastard is the cause for Hermione to leave me, or go off her rocker, or _anything_, I will fucking castrate him myself." So I tend to have a rather colorful language when I get upset. Who doesn't?

"And that's just with Hermione. I try so hard not to think about you."

"What?" Harry's head snapped towards me.

"You're 'The Boy-Who-Lived' Harry. Everyone knows that you're, somehow, expected to save us. I will stand by your side the entire time Harry, don't get me wrong, but if something happened… I don't think I could handle losing you. You're my best mate, like a brother to me. I know Mum would be devastated…" I trailed off. God damn stupid sentimental, wishy-washy emotions.

"Shit, Ron, I…" He was silent as he fumbled for words. I continued, breaking the momentary awkward silence.

"And I can't even imagine how you feel, knowing what you do, what you have to face. It's not really fair."

"No, it's not, but it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Damn prophecies," he muttered, his brow furrowing in annoyance.

"I suppose they made us grow up a little too fast, didn't they?"

"Yeah. I don't even think I ever really had a childhood. The Dursley's made sure of that." I scowled. Fucking muggles… "And ever since I found out I was a wizard, it's always been about fighting him."

Wow. So I really _didn't_ know how he felt. Ugh, this just sucks, you know that? Seventeen, and here we are looking at our possible death within the year. We shouldn't be thinking about our funeral arrangements, or how we're going to survive. We should be thinking about teenage things, like music and quidditch and girls…

Harry must've sensed I was agitated about something. "It'll be okay Ron. I promise." He held a sincere look in his eyes, his face set with determination.

"Yes it will Harry, and you know that I will stand by your side through all of this, no matter what. Even if that means going six feet under with you." Despite the morbidity of the comment, we grinned at each other.

"Thanks Ron, that really means a lot."

"I will stand by you too, Harry."

We looked up to see the origin of the new voice.

"Hermione!" I jumped up. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean it, I was just upset and so worried about you –"

"Shh Ron," she whispered, pressing two fingers against my lips. "I know you're upset, and I'm sorry. It's just, V-Voldemort and all of that," she waived her hand vaguely in the air. "I'm just worried about my parents, you know? I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked down, avoiding my gaze.

I wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, the other reaching to lift her chin. There were tears welling in her eyes.

"I give you my word that nothing will happen to you or your parents, Hermione. I love you and I will protect you no matter what. But you have to let me help you and please don't shut me out anymore. It kills me to see you like this, suffering so much. You don't have to do it alone though, 'Mione. I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Oh, Ron," she choked, sobs racking her body.

I pulled her close to me, hugging her tightly, whispering soothing words in her ear. I vaguely heard Harry say something about potions and studying. He may be horrible when it comes to walking in at awkward times, but he knows his cue to exit, bless him.

The tears subsided a little and we sat down under the tree. I held her in my arms in a comforting yet protective way. She turned her head up to me and we kissed. It wasn't a needy kiss, but soft and passionate with silent understandings. I deepened the kiss, my hands cradling her face.

I made a promise and damn it, I am going to keep it.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** sorry this was later than I had anticipated. Life has been keeping my occupied for the time being. :) 

Thanks to **val**, my beta, whom I love ohsomuch.

And also…

**BlueSeal:** hey buddy! Dude, that's not okay. I'm not going to go to Mongolian Barbeque with you know, nor any movies anymore. Hmph! lol. Jay-kay. : P thanks for still reading! I didn't realize that you were. lol. But thank you anyways! Haha. Dude, speaking of Mongolian barbeque, I'm starved. Let's go right now! ;)

**BrokenSoul127:** oh wow, what an awesome review. I'm kinda speechless right now, wow, that was amazing. lol. Wow, thanks so much! That is so nice of you! I'm really glad you're enjoying my little ficcy; it means a lot it really does. :) lucky for you I'm finally out of school (woot class of oh-six! lol) so updates should be a lot faster than they have been in the past. Also lucky for me because I missed writing so much. :

**Ginger Pirate**

**quidditch7:** wow, thanks for the great review. You have some really good theories, rather impressive. lol. I'm glad you like it so much. Thanks for reading!

**Zarroc:** maybe, maybe and you'll find out eventually. lol. ;)


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Disclaimer:** _I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

**Author's Notes:** woo, my longest chapter yet! lol. Again, sorry this was slightly delayed. There was my graduation party, and work and just the flat out lack of muse. Haha. But it's here so no worries. I also apologize if it gets too mushy-gushy lovey-dovey. I hate it, but sometimes it can't be helped. :shrug:)

…also, it's _Alone_'s **two year** anniversary. XD

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Lather, Rinse, Repeat.**

_His morbid thoughts were interrupted, however, as he became vaguely aware of a soft knocking on the door._

"_Now who in Merlin's name could that be?"_

He grunted as he got up. "Honestly… Why do people insist on barging in at the most inconvenient times?" He shook his head as he made his way over to the door, and the knocking ceased suddenly. _Strange…_

Ron opened the door to find the hall empty. _You've got to be fucking kidding me._ "Hello? Anyone there?" He poked his head out the door and glanced either way down the hall. "Of all the nerve," he muttered under his breath. "Assholes." He turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

Immediately, he headed to one of the cupboards, roughly opening it and pushing the contents around inside. He found what he was looking for a few seconds later behind a box of stale cornflakes. "Gotchya." He grabbed the tall glass bottle and headed over to the couch to resume his position prior to the disturbance. He uncorked the bottle and stared at the amber liquid for a minute, gently swirling it around.

"Here's to a life of misery and unhappiness," he said to no one in particular, and began drinking.

**XxXxX**

She took a shaky breath in an effort to calm her nerves. _Just breathe, breathe, relax. No need to be nervous. Just small talk. Be nice. And breathe, dammit!_

She closed her eyes and knocked gently on the door. After a moment she heard someone – _him_ – muttering and footsteps approaching the door. And then she panicked. _What am I doing here? I can't do this! He's coming… Run Hermione!_

So she turned and ran, darting around the corner just in time to hear the door open. "Hello? Anyone there?" she heard him say. _His voice sounds so rough and bitter… so empty._

She held back a choked sob that threatened to escape. _But I need to see him…_ She peeked around the corner hoping to catch a glimpse. She almost gasped when she saw him. From the way he was turned Hermione could make out the side of his head, battered, bruised, and bloody. _Oh Ron, what did you do?_ His overall appearance wasn't that much better either. He was pale and rail thin, his hair unkempt and wild, his face was gaunt and she could make out the growth of stubble. He looked so completely haggard and not like the Ron she had fallen in love with at all.

_Oh Ron, what's happened to you?_ Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to gaze at him. Or at least what was left of him. Ron turned to go back inside, causing Hermione to quickly move back behind the wall. She stood still until she heard Ron mutter something and the door slam.

Her tears broke through as she turned and fled the building. The tears never stopped nor did her legs as she ran to the only person she could think of.

**XxXxX**

Harry was in his bedroom pulling on a pair of trousers when he heard someone knocking at the door. _Crap._

"Just a minute!" he called out. In his hurry to get his leg through he lost his balance and toppled over. _"_Ooomph!" _Note to self, get plushier carpet._

"Harry?" he heard a voice call out.

"Hermione? It's open!"

He heard the door open and close. "Harry, where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom."

Hermione's footsteps grew louder as she neared the room. Harry rolled over onto his stomach and got up, one leg still tangled in his pants.

"Harry, I – oh!" Hermione's eyes went wide and cheeks pink as she looked at Harry standing in the middle of his room with nothing on but his boxers and one pant leg.

Harry felt himself blushing as well. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"What'd you do? Get into a fight with your wardrobe?" she smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ha ha, very funny," he retorted. "No I didn't, as a matter of fact."

"No? Sure looks that way to me."

"Shut it you," he said, and proceeded to stick his tongue out at her.

She burst out laughing. "What are you, three?"

Harry just grinned.

"Fine, fine. Just put your pants on will you? Nice boxers, by the way." She winked and walked out of the room.

Harry blushed furiously as he looked down at his snitch-patterned shorts. "Dobby gave them to me," he said fondly to himself. "They match the socks he gave me fourth year." He sighed nostalgically as he pulled his trousers on properly, sitting on the bed this time… just in case.

He walked out into the kitchen where Hermione sat. Harry paused briefly at the expression on her face and her shaky figure. Her playful mood had turned into an upset and sullen one within minutes.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He pulled a chair next to hers and sat down.

She turned to him, not bothering to stop the tears that fell once more down her face. _God, I really didn't think it was humanly possible to cry this much._

Harry grew more concerned. "Hermione what happened?"

"I – I went… I needed to… He…" she stuttered in between sobs.

"He? Do you mean Ron?"

Hermione nodded.

He swallowed and felt his hand clench. "Did you go over there?"

She nodded again.

"Why?"

"Because…" She turned away from Harry, her hands circling around her stomach.

"'Mione please tell me. What happened? Why did you go over there?"

She took a few breaths. "I – I didn't see him… Well I did, but I didn't talk to him. I knocked on the door, but I just couldn't face him. I hid before he could open the door and see me."

"Did he see you?"

She shook her head. "No, but I saw him. He looks, he looks terrible Harry! What's happened to him?" She looked absolutely heartbroken.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know 'Mione."

"Did – did I do this?"

Harry snapped his head towards Hermione, his expression hardened. "_No._ Don't you _dare_ say that. It was his fault and we all know it. Don't you for one second take any of the blame."

She nodded, tears falling once more.

"Hermione…" His countenance softened and leaned forward taking Hermione into his arms, holding her tightly. "Shhh… It's okay. It'll be okay, I promise."

'_I promise.' He promised he'd take care of me. He promised he'd protect me. He told me he loved me, that'd we'd be together forever._

She clung to him as he continued to whisper soothing words in her ear, slowly becoming aware that he never put a shirt on. She pulled back from Harry slightly so she was better able to look at him. Her eyes lingered on his body, staring at his tanned skin and sculpted form. There was no denying that Harry was a very attractive man. He wasn't overly-built; he was still lean, but all those years of Quidditch had toned his body nicely. She brought her gaze up to meet Harry's eyes, those perfect eyes she could never get enough of. Such a vibrant green that sparkled when he laughed or smiled, or turn a darker olive shade if he was upset or angry.

"Harry…" She became vaguely aware of the close proximity between her and Harry, the heat radiating between them, the ghosting of Harry's warm breath over her face. Harry's lips were so close to hers…

"Hermione?"

And then she snapped back to reality. "Oh! Harry, I – oh my God I can't believe I almost… I'm so sorry!" She flew out of her chair, panicking slightly. _I'm no better than he is! Why? What is wrong with me!_

"Hermione it's okay! Really!" He got up too, and was trying to stifle his own blush.

"Harry I'm so sorry! I never should have come here… I should go." She turned and made towards the door, but Harry grabbed her hand before she could take another step.

"Hermione it's okay, forget about it," he said, trying to reassure her it really was okay. "Please, stay. I am your friend Hermione. I know you're upset. Please, stay, and we'll talk. You can tell me why you came. Please?"

"Okay," she replied quietly. "Okay."

"Good." He smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze. "Now sit down. I'll make some tea and put a shirt on." Hermione blanched. He merely gave her a wink in response. "Now go, go sit down." He shooed her over to the couch.

And so, without any other option, Hermione sat, albeit reluctantly. "Thank you. Now just give me a sec and we'll talk."

Harry went back into the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove. He then went into his room to put a shirt on. _Poor kid. She doesn't deserve any of this._ He emerged from the bedroom and made to pour some hot water into two mugs he had set out on the counter. He added the tea bags and some sugar, and brought the mugs into the living room.

"Here," he said warmly as he handed her the mug.

"Thanks."

"So," he said as he sat down in a chair across from her. "Tell me what happened."

"I – I can't Harry…"

"Why? What happened? Is something wrong?"

"No. Yes. Well, kind of…" She absentmindedly started pulling on a loose thread on her shirt.

"Please, tell me. Let me help you."

"Well…" she trailed off, looking up at Harry. He smiled reassuringly, encouraging her to tell him what was wrong. "I… the reason why I went over there, is, um…" _Gosh this is harder than I thought. I can't even tell Harry, how the hell am I supposed to tell Ron?_ "Harry I can't…"

"Why? Hermione it's okay! I promise! Whatever it is, I'm here for you. You know that."

"I know Harry, but it's just hard. I can barely even tell it to myself…"

"'Mione?"

"I – " _Oh screw it_. "Harry, I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes, expecting the worse. Instead she felt Harry's arms envelope her in a tight embrace. She let out a shaky half laugh, half sob as she felt the weight lifted from her. She also realized that the tears she felt were not her own, but Harry's.

"Harry? Are you crying?"

"No," he sniffled, his voice muffled in her shoulder.

"Harry…" She pulled back to look at her friend. "Harry, quit being a girl!"

"I am not!" he laughed, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "It's just - Merlin Hermione! You're pregnant! This is great! This is – " He broke off, seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Oh shit, Hermione. Ron…"

"I know. Of all the times to get knocked up," she said sarcastically, falling back against the couch. Harry sat down next to her, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I don't exactly have that many options."

"Is that why you went to see Ron?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell him. He needs to know, no matter what he did. And even if I didn't tell him, he'll find out eventually. Something like this isn't very easy to hide."

"No." He paused for a minute. "You are keeping the baby, right?"

"Of course! Sorry," she said quickly, seeing Harry's expression. "I understand, it's okay. Yes I'm keeping it. At first, though, I won't lie, I thought about it. I mean, raising a child all by myself, not having Ron there. But I could never do that Harry. This thing, this _person_ inside of me, a _part_ of me… I don't think I could even give it up for adoption." She looked down at her stomach and smiled warmly, her hand coming to rest on top of it.

Harry placed his own hand on top of hers and kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay."

"Will it?"

"Yes it will. I will make sure that everything is okay. We'll just take it one day at a time."

Hermione nodded, exhaling loudly. "So what are we going to do about Ron?"

"That's up to you."

"But I don't know what I want to do…"

"I thought you said you wanted to tell him?"

"I do, I have to, but telling you was hard enough. I can't imagine how I'm going to face him."

"Well, like I said, one day at a time, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to tell him right away. Give it a few days. Try talking to him first. Break the ice a little. I know it'll be hard. But I'll be here to help you, no matter what. You stood by me all those years, and now it's my turn."

"Thank you Harry. This means so much to me." She smiled at Harry.

"You're welcome. Just remember, if you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me."

"Oh Harry, what would I do without you?"

"Hmmm… I suspect cry a lot and be lonely and miserable."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "A little full of yourself?"

"Never! How could you accuse me of such a thing?" he exclaimed in a mock dramatic tone. "For your information, I just happen to have really good self-esteem." He grinned cheekily.

"Of course you do," she laughed.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Hermione felt rather content and found solace with Harry sitting next to her. She knew that he'd stand by her no matter what happened. _He'd probably end up staying with me if things don't work out with Ron,_ she mused._ That's just what Harry would do. Sometimes his Gryffindor hero complex is nice to have around._ She smiled.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, catching her expression.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Mmm, you," she said in a rather seductive tone.

Hermione fell into a fit of giggles at Harry's horrified expression.

She got up and headed into the kitchen, still laughing as Harry sputtered indistinguishable noises after her.

"Calm down, I was only teasing."

"I – you – ah – "

Hermione sighed. "Men." She paused, contemplating. _Well, why can't I just start this now? I mean, I was just over there. Plus Harry will be there. I have to tell him, God I need to tell him…_ "Harry?" she called after a minute.

"What?" he answered, eyeing her warily.

"Oh for Pete's sakes, Harry," she laughed again.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking."

"Not about me again, were you?"

"No."

"Why not?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Harry stop!" she giggled. "I was _thinking_," she started again, "why don't we go now?"

"To Ron's?" His face fell slightly. She nodded. "Okay."

"Okay? You'll come?"

"Of course I will. I told you that I'd help you through this. Besides, the guy needs a serious intervention. At the rate he's at now, I wouldn't doubt it if he ended up dead by the end of the month."

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't doubt it either." Hermione dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Okay then. Let's go to Ron's and try this again."

Hermione nodded affirmatively. "I can do this."

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this..._

"Harry I can't do this," she wailed as they stood outside of Ron's flat.

"Yes you can. I have faith in you 'Mione. You need to talk to him sooner or later. It might as well be sooner."

"If you say so…"

"I do say so." He winked. "Now, are you ready?"

"No."

"Good."

Harry reached up and knocked loudly on the door.

_OhmyGodIthinkI'mgoingtopassoutWhatishegoingtosayOhIcan'tdothis. Damn you Harry!_

As her mind raced she didn't even notice the door open, nor the completely shocked expression of a haggard young man as he gazed upon his wife.

"Hermione?"

She gasped. "Ron!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** oh I know you hate me. lol. Just remember, reviews are like Campbell's soup, they're good for the soul. ; )

Thanks go to…

**Bouncing Janet**

**coloradoavsgirl119**

**dandin**

**Ginger Pirate**

**quidditch7:** thanks for the awesome review! Seriously, that was really nice of you. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. Your words of praise really mean a lot. : )

**va(aaaaa)l** the bestest beta ever!

**Zarroc**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Stand By Me

**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Stand By Me **

They kept us at Hogwarts for the winter holidays. The teachers and Ministry were too afraid to send any students home, what with Voldemort on the rampage. Despite the fact that they were essentially right about something for once, it only heightened the fears of the students. The younger ones and muggle-borns especially; they were scared and wanted to be with their families. I don't blame them one bit. Truth be told I wanted to be at the Burrow with my family too, but you won't hear me admit that out loud.

Hermione, on the other hand, well, let's just say she's not in the Infirmary for a panic attack _yet._ I feel so awful about the whole situation. I told her I would stand by her and help her, and I have. This is just something that I can only do so much to help her though. I've finally got her eating again. It's never a lot, but at least she's getting something in her system. She's still not sleeping, however. She denies it, but I can tell, not only by her mental state, but physically as well. Her body's just so run down, and she's so pale and weak. Dark circles and heavy bags under her eyes are becoming an almost permanent feature on her once flawless face.

There's just only so much I can do. I'm really worried about her. Sometimes I feel so ill because I'm just so worried about her. And it makes me feel worse because Harry gets dragged into it, and he doesn't need any of this. I'm also worried about the frailty of our friendship. It's been the three of us since day one, and now we're barely able to hold each other up.

It's not just the three of us I'm worried about, it's _everything._ All this Voldemort shit… I can't take it. I hate waking up every morning knowing that some other poor family was killed while I was sleeping safely in my bed, or worrying every minute of the day that I'm going to get an owl saying my family has been killed, or Hermione collapsing because she just got an owl saying her family was killed.

What I hate most, though, is knowing that I'll be standing before Voldemort when he finally launches his "army" for the final battle. I told Harry I would stand by him, and I meant it, even if that means all the way to the very end. I hate knowing that my life could be over at the very young age of 18, knowing that I might leave Hermione behind, knowing that maybe I would survive, but Hermione won't, or Harry even. I hate it, I hate all of it.

I wish it all would just go away and let us be in peace. I'd give anything for that sunshine and daisies crap right now, I really would.

I'd give anything to survive.

**XxXxX**

They've cancelled all Hogsmeade trips. Before, they would let us go, but with lots of Ministry officials and Aurors stationed throughout the town. But now there's "too much of a risk" and "anything could happen." I guess they're right, but now what? Pretty soon they won't let us outside anymore. It might've been okay during the winter, but now that spring's coming and the weather is warming up… being cooped up inside all day is not a very thrilling prospect.

Hermione's getting worse and worse. She's stopped eating again. And what I can't believe is that her grades are dropping. It's _Hermione_ we're talking about here. I know she's worried and all, but don't people usually consume themselves with work to avoid thinking about bad stuff?

It's that stupid map she's making, I know it is. I haven't said anything to her about it, and I'm kind of nervous to bring it up. I don't want her overreacting or anything. I _want_ to ask her about it though. She shouldn't have to hide something like that from everyone. It's too big of a burden to keep it to herself.

Maybe she'd appreciate the help. Maybe having me and Harry there would help ease her mind about some of the stuff that was going on.

I'd give anything to see her happy again.

**XxXxX**

We usually enjoy the Easter holidays, all the chocolate and other confectionary goodies, but not this year.

This year we stand by Seamus as he tells us his parents have been killed.

It hits us hard. Before, they were just students that we had maybe seen in passing, or vaguely remember their names from one of the Sortings. Not that we didn't care, we did, but it wasn't as hard because we didn't really know them.

But we know Seamus.

All of Gryffindor is in mourning. It's finally our turn to walk with our heads bowed and eyes red as the other houses stand by quietly and offer their sympathies. What's funny though, is that it's _everyone_ who offers a few words of comfort and lets the mourners be if they want space. Everyone, and that includes Slytherins.

At first we were shocked that they hadn't taunted the students when the first attack came. It had been the family of a second year Hufflepuff. Apparently they had had a friend who was also a third year, but in Slytherin. The latter had made the hall fall into silence that morning when instead of sitting with her fellow Slytherins, she continued walking and sat down next to her Hufflepuff friend at their table and hugged her tightly. Both of their tears had not gone unnoticed by others.

There had been no taunts, no low jokes, no "pure blood superiority" crap, nothing. So when the Slytherins finally had someone whose family had been attacked, it was our turn to show inter-house comfort and respect.

It's been that way ever since.

Seamus is well known in Hogwarts. He's a nice guy and makes friends easily. So when we finally sit down at the table for breakfast that morning, no one laughs or points when he sees the Daily Prophet with his parents' names in huge bold print of the front page, and runs from the hall, not bothering to hide his tears.

It hurts to see when fellow schoolmates lose their families.

It hurts worse when you know that your family could be next.

It hurts even more to see the person you love the most unraveling before your eyes.

I'd give anything to protect her.

**XxXxX**

"Hermione?" I call softly. She's dozing on a couch in the common room.

"Hermione?" I call again. I sit down next to her. She looks so vulnerable and so exhausted. The flicker of firelight causes her face to be illuminated in ghostly shadows. She doesn't look well at all.

I sigh and lean forward to nudge her slightly. I hate to wake her up, but she shouldn't be sleeping down here.

"Mmm…"

"Hermione?"

"Hmm…" She shifts slightly and turns her head, opening her eyes. "Oh, hi Ron," she says thickly. Upon further inspection, I can tell she's been crying. She sits up a little, a few bones cracking as she moves from the awkward sleeping position. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

"Oh."

She sits all the way up now, leaning forward to pick up some stuff on the floor. It's all of those newspaper clippings again and that map. She catches me looking and starts to pick them up faster, bunching all the scraps of paper together.

"Hermione," I begin.

"It's nothing Ron. Just some notes for Muggle Studies."

"Hermione, I know."

"How could you know? You're not even taking Muggle Studies."

"No, Hermione. I know. All the articles you've been saving. The map."

She froze.

"Hermione, I know you're worried and all, but do you think that this is really healthy?"

"How – when…?" she spluttered.

"A few months ago. You fell asleep on top of all your notes."

"Ron, I – you – you have _no business_ poking into my things! No business at all!"

Well. Not exactly how I was picturing this conversation.

"But Hermione –"

"No, Ron. Did you ever think that there might be a very good reason why I chose to hide this from you?"

"No, I – wait. What? What reason could you possibly have for hiding this?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"'Wouldn't understand?' Wouldn't understand! What I don't understand is why you're making yourself sick over this! I told you that I would help you! That I would stand by you no matter what! Why won't you let me help you? Why are you pushing me away?"

"Screw you Ron."

My mouth dropped. It felt like I had been slapped in the face.

"It's none of your business so just stay out of it."

She turned to go up to the girl's dormitory.

"Oh no you don't." I ran forward and grabbed her arm.

"Ron, stop it! Leave me alone!"

"No! I will not stop it and I will not leave you alone! You're killing yourself, Hermione, and you're taking me down with you. I know you're worried and upset. I am too." She looked away, her eyes brimming with tears. "But watching you fall apart in front of me… it feels like I'm dying inside. I hate seeing you like this. I love you, Hermione." My own voice was breaking. God damn it.

"Ron, don't…"

"Please Hermione. Don't do this. I don't know what I would do if you left. Please, don't leave. Stay. Stay and I will help you. I promised that I would protect you, and I don't intend on breaking that promise."

"Oh Ron," she cried, and collapsed into my arms, her body wracking with sobs. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't – "

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay. Everything will be okay." I wrapped my arms tightly around her small body, holding on to her as if our lives depended on it.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"I know," I whispered into her ear. "I know." Silent tears fell down my face. _I love you so much._

I'm not really sure how long we stood like that, but the next thing I remembered was waking up on the sofa with Hermione next to me, her head pillowed by my chest. I sighed, brushing some stray hairs from her forehead.

I reached down on the floor into my bag and pulled my wand out, waving it. "7:14" the orange numbers revealed. _Damn, they should be getting up soon._

"Hermione, wake up." I nudged her gently. "Hermione, love, you have to get up now."

She sighed, her eyes flickering open slowly.

"Morning," I said.

She turned to look at me. "Your flaming head of hair is becoming an all-too familiar sight every time I wake up, you know."

"Hey now!"

She simply smiled. Merlin, it's been so long since she smiled.

"Do we have to get up?" she asked, muffling her voice on my shirt.

"Yes, breakfast is soon. And you're still wearing yesterday's clothes."

"I am?" she gasped, looking horrified.

I chuckled.

"Not funny, Ronald Weasley."

"No, of course not," I smiled, wrapping my arms around her once more.

"Ron?"

"Hm?"

"Will you help me?"

I paused. _It's about ruddy time!_

"Of course I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She nuzzled closer to me.

I'd give anything to stay like this forever.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** hurrah for quick updates! lol. I know you probably all want to shoot me cos it's not in the present, but tough luck. lol! Just kidding… : P Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Seriously, I have gotten some of the best reviews ever and it means so much to me! Thank you… 

**Coconut Girl, coloradoavsgirl19, Dany Granger Weasley, HPfanatic592, IWasBornToTellYouILoveYou** (aka Ginger Pirate), **i love la musica, MontyPythonFan, quidditch7, RefinedOrderlySincereElegant, Sweet Irony, wicked30125, **

and last but not least the beta **valvalval:** James? FRUEDIAN SLIP! 'giggles madly' lol. Also, was it a coincidence that I missed _Alone_'s anniversary by 33 minutes? I think not. ; )


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Breaking the Ice

**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Breaking the Ice **

_As her mind raced she didn't even notice the door open, nor the completely shocked expression of a haggard young man as he gazed upon his wife._

_"Hermione?"_

_She gasped. "Ron!"_

"What are _you_ doing here?" His countenance was hardened and cold.

"I – " Her voice faltered slightly.

"Hi Ron," Harry supplied. "We just, ah, well, we wanted to see how you were doing," he said bluntly, not able to findany other excuse. At least it was the truth.

Ron paused, a calculating look in his eye. _They must want something. Why else would they be here? Hermione… Oh Merlin, Hermione. It's so good to see your face. You have no idea how much I've missed you. _

"Come on in." He turned and went back inside. Harry and Hermione glanced nervously at each other. Harry sighed and followed Ron. Hermione went in, closing the door behind her. _Well, here goes nothing._

Hermione gasped when she stepped inside. _This place is a wreck! And it smells to high heaven. Ugh, it's disgusting._

"Ron?"

"What?" He looked at her, his face completely void of emotion. Hermione's heart fell when she saw that look. So blank and empty, his eyes so dull and lifeless.

"I, uh, it's… It's good to see you." She smiled, genuinely meaning it. Despite the train wreck his life had become, deep down she was glad to see him again.

"You too, 'Mione." He gave her a lopsided half grin.

After a few minutes, Harry broke the silence. "As nice as this is, Ron, we need to get you cleaned up."

"I'm fine," Ron grunted.

"Harry has a point, Ron. As impressive as it is that you've taken up the initiative to decorate yourself, as a woman I must inform you that it's rather distasteful." She wrinkled her nose and looked around disdainfully at the cluttered flat. It really was atrocious. "And you really need to have your head looked at."

Ron simply glowered. "I said I was fine."

Hermione moved closer to Ron. "Just let me look at it…" She reached up to touch his mottled skin. Something flashed in Ron's eyes and roughly grabbed her hand before she could touch his face.

"Don't." His grip was firm on her wrist, but Hermione didn't flinch.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because."

"Because why?" She stared intently at him.

"It hurts," he mumbled. Though Hermione would never say it, she could see Ron's ears turning red in embarrassment.

She sighed loudly. "Well then let go of me and I'll make it not hurt anymore." She flexed her fist in Ron's hand in an attempt to get him to release her.

Ron's eyes narrowed for a moment before finally letting go. "Fine," he muttered.

"Thank you." Her tone was still rough. Turning to Harry, who had tucked himself away in the kitchen, she asked "Harry? Would you mind running back to my apartment and getting my kit?"

"Sure." He turned and left. Suddenly, Hermione was very conscious to the fact that she was now alone with Ron, a cheating and very unstable Ron. _But it was only that one time, wasn't it? Don't be daft, you don't know that. He's probably been slumming half the town! But what if he wasn't? What if it was just that one time, that one stupid mistake? Could I ever forgive him?_

"Hermione?" a voice called, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, sorry." She paused, looking around the room.

"Do you want something to drink or something?" he offered helplessly.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine."

"Okay." Without anything better to do, he slumped onto the couch, resting his head on his hand.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, staring at Ron. _I don't hate him. I may be really upset with him, but for some reason, I don't hate him. Why don't I hate him? Am I supposed to? Is there something wrong with me if I don't hate him? Hate is such a strong word anyway._

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring at me again."

"Oh. Sorry." She felt herself blush. _Ugh, cue the awkward silence._

A sudden "pop" signaled the reappearance of Harry.

"Oh, good, you're back," she said, relieved at his impeccable timing.

"Here you go," Harry said, handing her a large box with Healer's supplies.

"Thanks Harry. Alright, let's patch you up then," she said, turning to Ron. He started looking a little green. "Oh you big baby," she laughed. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Ron, while Harry started cleaning up in the kitchen.

She pulled out a few clothes and dampened them with a few different potions and salves from her kit. She took one particularly foul smelling one and began to dab at Ron's head.

"Ow!" he howled, pulling back swiftly.

"Ron! Come here! You need to get this cleaned up! It's infected!"

"I don't care! It hurts!"

"Ronald Weasley, if you don't cooperate I will be forced to use extreme measures, and I _won't_ regret doing so." She glared at him threateningly. Hermione meant what she said, and she made sure that Ron knew it too.

Ron sighed, defeated by the ultimatum. "Fine, fine," he muttered. "Just…"

"Just, what?"

"Just don't," he broke off. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Hermione shrugged. "Alright then. Let's try this again shall we?" She leaned forward again, raising the cloth to his head and resumed cleaning the wound. Ron shut his eyes tightly and was gripping the couch so hard his knuckles were turning white. Hermione bit her cheek in an effort to keep from laughing.

A very long time later, Hermione had finally finished. "There, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Ron merely huffed in annoyance.

Hermione smiled, knowing that as much as he hated it, she knew Ron appreciated it. Besides, Ron would never forgive himself if he let his "pretty face" become permanently marred.

"So how's the kitchen, Harry?"

"I've discovered a few new species of mold that I don't think even Professor Sprout would be able to identify," he replied flatly. "And it smells like something died, was resurrected, and died again, and then the thing that resurrected it ate some of it, left the remnants in various places, and then it died itself because the decomposing flesh made it ill. So now the resurrectee and resurrector have come together to spread their foul smelling selves all over this place, and frankly, I feel rather ill."

And truthfully he did. His face turned a slight shade of green as picked up a dirty dish – using a rubber glove, of course – and held it up to show Hermione.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ron, what have you been doing for four weeks?"

Ron stood up from the couch, glowering at her.

"Do you really want to know?" His voice was bitter.

Determined to keep her cool, Hermione swallowed and said with feigned confidence: "Yes, I really want to know."

"For the past four weeks, Hermione _dear_," – Hermione involuntarily cringed when Ron spat the word out – "I've been sitting here, wallowing in misery. I have drunk the days away until everything became blurred into one drunken stupor. I sit here, alone in the dark, just thinking. Thinking about how badly I fucked up and how much it kills me to think about it every second of every day. Never sleeping because every time I close my eyes I see you, laughing or smiling, and then you leave; you leave me alone in the dark.

"And then I think, why? Why did I fuck up? Why did I do it? Why did I tell you? Why did you leave? Would it have been different if I hadn't said anything?

"Every day the sun sets, it takes a piece of my heart with it. It's one more day that I have spent alone, one more day that I've been without you, one more day wondering what might've been if none of this had ever happened. One more day that, despite all of this, everything I did and what we said, I think about how much I love you, wishing that you would somehow find it in your heart to forgive me, or at the very least say 'hi' once in awhile, or owl, or something, anything! Anything that would somehow make the pain go away, to somehow find a way to fill the void that's been left inside of me.

"That is what I have been doing for the past four weeks. Are you satisfied now?"

"Fuck. You," she spat, and ran out of the flat.

Hermione did her best to keep from crying in front of Ron, but it was a futile attempt. She had soon found herself crying, but forwhat she didn't know. Upset for leaving him? Upset because he had done something so stupid? Upset that she felt sorry for him? Upset that all of a sudden she didn't think she would ever be able to tell him about the baby?

"Nice Ron, real nice," Harry said coldly as Hermione slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, well, she had it coming to her."

"What? Ron, what the hell? You just went on about how you wanted her back in your life, she's right in front of you, and then you go and chase her away! Are you trying to avoid her for the rest of your life?"

"No…"

"Then what? Why are you pushing her away?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I don't deserve her! I loved her! Hell, I still love her. Eight years and it all went down the drain because I fucked up. I promised her that I would protect her, I promised her so much, and I broke those promises, Harry! There's no way she could ever forgive me for what I did. There's no going back from this. It's done, it's over." His voice broke. "Fuck… It's over, Harry, isn't it." It wasn't a question.

"It doesn't have to be."

"Huh?"

"Why do you think she came over in the first place?"

"I don't know…" He absentmindedly rubbed at his bandaged head.

"You're so thick sometimes, you know?"

"Well excuse me if I'm not exactly fluent in the 'emotional women' department, something that you obviously understand."

"I am not 'fluent in the emotional women department,' whatever the hell that means. I just happen to know the two of you very well, well enough to know that neither of you want to just give up on this. Hermione came here today to try and talk to you again. Obviously she still believes that there is a chance, otherwise I doubt she would've said or done anything at all."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Oh." Ron frowned, starting at the floor. "So now what?" he asked after a minute.

"Well, for starters, let's finish cleaning this place up. And then we'll go from there."

"Do we really have to? I rather like my decorating skills."

"Yes, now come on."

They began the grueling task of manual labor, picking up garbage and scrubbing counters and dishes. A good hour later, hardly a dent made in the mess, Ron finally spoke up.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

"Cleaning…" He looked at Ron, slightly confused. Surely that fall hadn't permanently damaged anything?

"No, I mean, we're wizards. Why are we doing this by hand?"

Harry paused, at a loss for a minute. _He has a very good point. What _are _we doing?_

"Well, I suppose old habits just die hard." He pulled out his wand and started muttering various spells, washing, dusting, repairing, and getting rid of garbage all with the flick of his wrist.

Ron couldn't help but to smile at the situation, and followed suit.

Another hour later, they were just about done.

"See? Magic fixes everything," Ron said proudly, as he levitated some empty bottles into the trash. _Well, almost everything. _

The two men sat down on the couch, admiring their handiwork.

"Not too shabby, I must admit. Thanks, Harry. For everything. And sorry about the… the…" He made a vague gesture to his face.

"Oh, that. It's okay, I guess. As long as there's no permanent damage, I suppose I could forgive you."

"A little self absorbed are we?"

"I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Killed-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-and-Lived-Again, I have to keep up my looks for the press." He grinned cheekily.

"Of course, of course. Can't upset your fans."

"Of course not."

There was a moment of silence. "So now what?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"With Hermione. Now what do I do?"

"Like I told her, one step at a time. She made the first move, now it's your turn."

Ron nodded affirmatively. "I can do this."

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this... _

"Harry I can't do this," he wailed as they stood outside of the Granger's. "She probably hates me all over again for what I said! I really wouldn't blame her either, I was a bit harsh. What if I offered the excuse of being slightly inebriated?"

Harry rolled his eyes. _Ugh, not again. _"Yes you can, Ron. You need to talk to her eventually."

"If you say so…"

"I do say so. Now, are you ready?"

"No."

"Good."

Harry reached up and knocked loudly on the door.

_MerlinIcan'tbelieveI'mhereSheprobablyhatesmeIcan'tbelieveI'mdoingthis! God damn you Harry!_

As his mind raced he didn't even notice the door open, nor the completely shocked expression of an upset young woman as she gazed upon her husband.

"Ron?"

He gasped. "Hermione!"

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** I update from the always lovely florida! Thank goodness for computer access – mine kind of died. Boo. Oh well. Thank you:  
**Vaaaaaal,** the beta  
**alissaduke88, Coconut Girl, colordaoavsgirl19, dandin, Dany Granger Weasley, i love la musica, iloveeRW, IWasBornToTellYouILoveYou, jaydedangel73, quidditch7, RedefinedOrderlySincereElegant, Riley Black, SisterBear, Vanessaweasley, Zarroc**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Every New Beginning

**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.  
_**A/N:** also note that this is pre-HBP. : )

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Eighteen: Every New Beginning Comes from Some Other Beginning's End**

It was a warm spring day in May that Voldemort came. A lot of it is a blur in my mind. Most of it I don't even bother to try and remember. I try to repress a lot of the images of dead bodies and bloodshed. A lot of adults died that day. So did a lot of students.

I don't know how we survived. Once they breached the castle, we thought we were done for. But we eventually formed in groups to take on the Death Eaters. The few that did survive were given the Kiss.

Harry almost didn't make it.

They don't really know what happened, but Dumbledore, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey had concluded that his coma was caused by the amount of magic lost during the final battle between him and Voldemort.

He was asleep for almost three weeks. It left Hogwarts in a fit, everyone was so worried. To tell you the truth, Hermione and I were both a wreck. We hardly ate, barely got any rest, and became a common sight in the infirmary. Friends always stick together, and we weren't about to leave Harry alone.

We were beyond relieved when he finally woke up. The poor guy was so out of it. We filled in all the gaps for him, assuring that everyone was fine, including Remus and my family. We told him about the students that had died, but we hadn't known them that well. It still hurt though, seeing our numbers reduced considerably, our classes smaller.

They're keeping fifth and seventh years until the end of June so we can make up our OWL's and NEWT's. McGonagall tried to explain that despite all that had happened, we still needed to take our tests because they're very important. Of course, we threw a fit and McGonagall became so flustered she just sat down looking rather put out. I'm almost positive that Dumbledore had been laughing a bit.

Hermione's been looking considerably better. Now that all this shit is over with, her mind can finally be at ease. She and her parents owl each other at least every other day. She's been eating more, sleeping better, and she's finally smiling again.

The strain on our relationship has finally eased up too, well, for the most part at least. She's still nagging me about grades and our NEWT's – "Which are in only three weeks and there's just not enough time to get caught up and prepared! Couldn't Voldemort attack _after_ NEWT's? He went to Hogwarts, surely he knows how important they are…"

Her words, not mine.

In four months we'll have been together for three years. Three years! It's kind of hard to believe. It's also hard to imagine my life without her. When I told her I loved her, I meant it, and I still do. It scares me, though, about what's going to happen once we leave Hogwarts. She'll go off to St. Mungo's to study to be a Mediwitch, I'll be in London with the Department of Magical Games and Sports….

Even just as friends, will we drift apart? Harry will still be around in the Ministry; he's going to be an Auror, of course. Everyone saw that one coming. But just because we'll be in the same building, does that mean we'll talk every day?

Everyone says 'Oh don't worry! You'll be friends forever!' and all that other crock, but how much do they really believe it? How many of their own friends did they lose contact with? They're my best mates; I can't imagine my life without them.

But what if…?

"Ron? Everything okay?"

I opened my eyes, meeting Hermione's gaze. She was hunched over a textbook, with several more lying at her feet. I picked up a large tome that was face down on my chest; apparently I started to doze.

"Yeah, fine. Just tired."

Hermione pursed her lips. "You should go up to bed then. You need to rest, keep up your energy."

Yeah, yeah… We've been through this almost every day. As annoying as it is, I am sure going to miss it.

"'Kay." I sat up, setting my book on the floor. "Hermione?" _Here goes nothing…_

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen after Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… will we all still be friends? Will we still be together?"

Hermione set her book down and shifted her body towards me. "Where is this coming from?"

"Well, I mean, we'll all be going off to different places, and maybe not see each other all the time, and I don't know…"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous! Of course we'll still be friends, and of course we'll still be together. You shouldn't worry about keeping in touch; we'll see each other all the time! And you better write, mister, otherwise you'll have another thing coming to you," she laughed.

Okay, so maybe I am being ridiculous, but I can't help it! I worry about these things. But still…

"How can you be so sure?" My voice was quiet.

"Oh, Ron." She got up and kneeled down in front of me. Taking my hands in hers and looking up at me with the most sincere of expressions she said, "Because, Ron, I know that we'll be together, no matter what. We love each other and that's all that matters. Don't let a silly thing like leaving Hogwarts change that. What we have is special, it's different. I can feel it and I know that you can too, otherwise none of this would ever have happened. I love you Ronald Weasley, and don't you ever forget that."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted –"

"Shh." She sat up and pressed her lips to my own. In that one second all my doubts and worries faded away, and I was filled with something that felt so whole and pure, so _right._

I was just me and her and it will always be me and her.

Always.

**XxXxX**

**Author's Notes:** short, yes, and not the present, but the flashbacks are part of the story! Plus each flashback does have various snippets that help to understand or explain things in the present. : )

Thanks to **val** my beta, and to **alissaduke88, Coconut Girl, colordaoavsgirl19, dandin, IWasBornToTellYouILoveYou, jaydedangel73, MontyPythonFan, quidditch7, ****RefinedOrderlySincereElegant, ronhermione, SisterBear, TriXter21, wicked30215, Zarroc,**


	19. Chapter 19: The First Cut is the Deepest

**Disclaimer: **_I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.  
_**A/N's:** okay, so it's not letting me use the handy little line (again) so just bear with the X's for now. thanks!

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Nineteen: The First Cut is the Deepest**

_As his mind raced he didn't even notice the door open, nor the completely shocked expression of an upset young woman as she gazed upon her husband._

"_Ron?"_

_He gasped. "Hermione!"_

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was hard. "Come to yell at me some more? Tell me what a horrible person I am?"

"What? So everything is _my_ fault? I may have screwed up, but you're the one who left, remember?"

"Yeah, you _screwed_ all right," she snorted in disgust. "You know, I think it would have been better if I had just left you in your flat to rot. I thought we could try and work this thing out, but obviously I was wrong. There's no point, Ron, you're just not worth it."

"Why you – "

"RON!" Harry roared as Ron lurched forward, the former grabbing Ron and holding him back. "For Merlin's sake, that is enough! The both of you are a royal pain in the arse, you know that?" He released Ron and glared at the both of them, who had paled at Harry's outburst. "Yes, Ron, you slept with another woman which is beyond stupid, and yes, Hermione, you left Ron, with good reason of course, but this is ridiculous! I don't know about you but all this fighting is wearing me out.

"Hermione came to you, Ron, in hopes of mending things, even if was just a small part of your relationship, or at least what's left of it. And Hermione, Ron came to you because somewhere in his thick head he believes that there is a chance of mending things, which is justified by your coming to him in the first place.

"Now stop all this childish behavior and your petty insults and start acting civilly! I know what Ron did is probably unforgivable, but fighting like this will get you no where! It will just leave many years of bitterness between the two of you, and frankly, that's not worth the years you did have together and the years that you might still be able to have together."

Ron and Hermione were both starting fixedly at the floor by this point in Harry's speech. Truth be told, they both knew that in some odd Harry way that he was right. But yet, they found the prospect of acting civilly for more than an hour at a time almost impossible. Eventually something would be said to bring up the past and set one of them off into a fit of anger and hurt and shouting fights.

"I tried to help the both of you to patch things up, but I don't know how to help you guys anymore. I got you to make the first moves, now it's up to the two of you to make this work. I'm done."

Harry turned and began to walk away. After a few steps, however, he turned back for one final say. "Just know that I'll support you in whatever you decide. You may not be together anymore, but I will always be your friend. Call me if you guys need me."

And Harry left, leaving Ron and Hermione silent in his wake.

**X X X**

_Those two better work things out otherwise I'm going to have a coronary. And for the love of God, Hermione better tell Ron about the baby, because not only does Ron need to know, that baby deserves to have both of its parents in its life, regardless if they're together or not. I told them that I would support them, but I won't if I could just stand by and watch an innocent child have to endure a life without knowing who its father is. It shouldn't have to live a life with a broken family. No one should have to._

**X X X**

"Hermione – "

"Don't Ron. Just, don't."

"But – "

"Please, Ron. Harry's right. I can't do this anymore either. The past few weeks have been killing me. It hurts so much, Ron, it hurts me in ways you could never understand. You told me that you loved me and promised me so much. I _trusted_ you Ron. And for some reason that I can't even begin to fathom, you _broke_ that trust. You said it was just that one time, but how do I know that it wasn't more than once? How do I know that you never did it before that? How do I know that you haven't done it again?"

"But I haven't, Hermione! You have to believe me."

"That's the problem, Ron, I _can't_. No matter how much I want to, I can't. You may be upset because you know what you did, but that hardly compares to how I feel, knowing what you did and not being able to trust you. And I hate that, Ron, I hate doubting you like this."

"Then don't! Believe me when I say that it was just once! Once! And I was drunk!"

"Oh, as if that somehow makes the situation any better?"

"Yes! At least being intoxicated give me the excuse of not being fully conscious of what I was doing, that my mind was too clouded to realize that I was making the biggest mistake of my life! It's better than if I had been sober; I would've _known_ what I was doing."

"That's not good enough."

"Well it's all that I've got," Ron said exasperated. His countenance matched his defeated tone; it was sad and tired. He continued, his voice beginning to break. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry that I went out that night, that I drank so much, that I slept with that girl. I'm so sorry, 'Mione, and if I could take it back I would in an instant, but I can't. I can't and it kills me. I would do anything, _anything_ for you and you know that. I love you Hermione, I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing."

By the time Ron was finished, the pair was both silently crying. Four weeks of being apart, four weeks of wondering and not knowing, four weeks of mental exhaustion, four weeks of a vain attempt at mending a broken heart had finally caught up with them in this one moment.

"Hermione I'm so sorry," Ron choked out.

"I know," she replied. And not knowing what else to do, she did the only thing she knew how to do in all the years that she knew Ron. She reached forward and fell into his arms, clutching him tightly and crying into his shoulder. Ron reciprocated and wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione, not bothering to hide the fact he, himself, was crying.

They stood that way for some time, and neither of them denying that despite all that was said and done, they found comfort within each other's embrace. It was a comfort that was all too familiar and one that neither was willing to let go of anytime soon.

When they finally did part, Hermione led Ron into the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" she offered.

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

Hermione nodded, and proceeded to sit down in a chair near the couch where Ron was sitting.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ron finally spoke up.

"Look, I know that you may not be able to forgive me now, or ever for that matter, but if you could somehow find a way to let me try to fix what I did, if maybe we could try and work things out, somehow. Something, anything…"

Hermione glanced up at Ron, a calculating look in her eye.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, we could try," she finally said.

_Sweet Merlin I think I'm going to die._

Ron quickly moved towards Hermione and hugged her again. "Thank you, thank you so much," he murmured repeatedly. "You won't regret this, I know you won't, I promise you. No more lies, no more secrets, no more fighting. It'll just be me and you again, like it's always been."

Hermione drew back from Ron. "Ron, I said we could work on this, I never said that we'd suddenly go back together."

"But Hermione, I thought – "

"No, Ron, you didn't think."

_Shit! How the hell did I screw this up? It was going fine and all of a sudden this? What did I do? What happened? God dammit!_

"Don't do this to me, Hermione, not again."

"I didn't do anything, Ron. You're the one who couldn't keep it in your pants."

Ron felt himself flush red with anger.

"What happened to this being civil to each other, Hermione? Weren't we going to fix this?"

"Yes, we were, but now I'm not so sure that I'm ready."

"What! Hermione, you can't be serious? Everything was fine just a minute ago! What happened? What did I do? Was it something I said?"

"No…"

"Then what? Please tell me! I can't stand you being mad at me like this anymore. I want this to work again, why are you fighting this?"

"Because…"

"Because _why_?"

"I thought I could do this Ron, I really did. I thought I would be able to see you again and things would somehow work out and we could be okay again. But I can't, it's too hard for me, and I just…"

"Just what? _What_?"

Her eyes were brimming with tears once more.

"I wish things were different, Ron. No matter how much I want to forgive you, I still can't find it in my heart to do so. I don't know if I ever will be."

"Fair enough," Ron said meekly. "I deserve it."

"No, you don't Ron."

He looked up at her with a shocked expression.

"What?"

"You don't deserve to be this unhappy, forgiveness or not. But…" She bit her lip.

"But…?" _There's something she wants to say, I know that look, and she only bites her lip when she's trying to say something but can't._

She sighed heavily. "I guess at this point in time there really is no good time to tell you this."

"What? Tell me what?" She looked away from him. "Hermione? What happened?" He felt himself pale considerably. His heart sped up and his breathing became heavy. _Oh Merlin, she's going to tell me that she slept with someone too. She slept with someone to get back at me. She found someone else. Or… or… she's leaving me for good… Oh no…_

A single tear fell down her cheek.

"I wish things were different," she said again. "I wish that this could be a happier time for us, but it's not. And I don't really know any other way to tell you this, or some other time to do this, for that matter. It's probably better that I do so now anyway, lest something should happen…"

"What, Hermione? Please tell me."

"Ron, I… I'm pregnant."

**XxXxX**

**Author's Notes:** bwahaha! There you have it, she finally told him. Now what? ; )  
Thanks, as always to **Val**, the beta, and also to:  
**Coconut Girl, colordaoavsgirl19, Dany Granger Weasley, MontyPythonFan, quidditch7, RefinedOrderlySincereElegant, ronhermione, SisterBear, TriXter21, Zarroc**


	20. Chapter 20: Timing is Everything Almost

**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

**Chapter Twenty: Timing is Everything… Almost.**

Ron's mouth dropped and he just stared at Hermione.

"Ron? Ron, please say something." Hermione began wringing her hands together nervously.

"You're _what_!"

"I said I'm pregnant." Hermione began to grow very worried. Ron had paled at her words considerably, and he wasn't saying anything at all.

"Ron, please say something."

"I, I, I…" He opened and closed his mouth, resembling that of a fish.

"Ron…" She leaned forward and took Ron's hands into her own.

"I, I, you… How? When?" His hands were trembling in Hermione's.

"It was right after… after you… and I…" she trailed off.

"Oh," he merely said. He knew exactly what she was talking about. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. "Oh."

_She's pregnant! What the hell! This can't possibly be happening! No no no no no. Not now. Gods, not now. Not like this._

Ron began shaking his head back and forth rapidly.

"Ron?" Hermione was on the verge of panic. "Ron what's wrong?"

"I… I have to go." He stood up and turned to leave. "I have to go," he repeated. He moved quickly to the door, Hermione trailing behind.

"Ron, wait! Don't go! Please, we need to talk about this!" she pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about." His voice was completely monotone and void of emotion. Empty. "I have to go." And with that he left, leaving Hermione alone in the empty house.

"Ron, don't go," she mumbled, sinking to the ground. "Don't go, don't leave me. Please, come back." She curled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and began rocking back and forth. Her sobs echoed throughout the house. "Come back…"

**XxXxX**

Ron slammed the door shut as he entered his flat.

_She's pregnant! Bloody hell, I can't believe she's fucking pregnant. This can't be happening. This has to be some joke. She has to be doing this just to get back at me. She can't be pregnant, she's not pregnant!_

Ron sunk to the floor on his knees. "Not now…"

_Fuck! Not now… Why? What the hell was I thinking? Why the hell did I sleep with that girl? Why did I have to get so bloody wasted that night? And why the hell did she have to get pregnant now? Now! of all times… I can't believe this is happening._

"Fuck!" he yelled, slamming his fists into the floor. _This is all so screwed up! I never meant for any of this to happen! We were supposed to be together! This baby was supposed to be a happy occasion! It wasn't meant to be this way!_

"I'm so sorry…"

**XxXxX**

"Hermione?"

Mrs. Granger knocked softly on the door. "Hermione, are you alright?" She paused, waiting for Hermione to respond. When her daughter didn't answer, she opened the door and walked into her room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand Hermione's still form. "Hermione?"

"Mmmm… Ron?"

Mrs. Granger felt something twist inside of her. _She doesn't deserve this._

Hermione stirred and turned over, meeting the eyes of not Ron, but her mother. "Oh, sorry, I – "

"Shhh, it's okay."

"Mum, I told him, I told him and he just left me! He left me!" Hermione's voice rapidly grew more hysterical with every word.

"Hermione, shh, it's okay, it's okay, just calm down." Mrs. Granger scooped up her daughter into a tight embrace.

"He, he didn't even say anything," she mumbled. "He just left."

Mrs. Granger continued to hold Hermione, trying to calm her down. She and Mr. Granger had returned home to find Hermione lying on the kitchen floor. Thankfully she has just fallen asleep and it wasn't anything more serious. They had brought her up to her room and she had been sleeping ever since.

Mrs. Granger was somewhat surprised to say the least at this new revelation. _Hasn't he done enough to break the poor girl? When she needs him the most, he can only run away? Is he that afraid? Or is he just full of stupidity?_

"He'll come back, won't he?" Hermione sniffled.

Her heart broke. "Yes, Hermione, he'll come back," she said, hoping that she wasn't lying to her daughter.

**XxXxX**

Harry was sitting in his study reading when a sudden knock at the door interrupted him.

When he opened the door, he was not surprised at who it was, but rather what that someone was saying.

"She's pregnant, Harry, she's pregnant. She's pregnant," he kept mumbling over and over again. He was wringing his hands and was trembling horribly. "She's pregnant…"

"Ron, hey, calm down." Harry rushed to Ron's side, leading him over to sit down.

"She… Harry, how could this happen?" Ron was completely ashen-faced, making his red and swollen eyes stand out all the more.

_I hadn't expected her to tell him so soon._

"What happened, Ron? What did the two of you say?"

"I... I don't know… we were just… talking… and we started arguing about something… And then she just said it! No warning, nothing. She just… And then I…" he trailed off.

"You what?"

"I… left her, Harry. I just fucking left her!" He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. "She tells me she's pregnant and I left!"

"Ron…" Harry didn't really know what to say. He had anticipated various scenarios for when Hermione finally did tell him, but one, he hadn't thought it would be this soon, and two, no matter how many times you play a scene out in your head, nothing, _nothing_ can prepare you for when the moment finally arrives.

And so it all goes down, or the shit hits the fan, or whatever stupid expression tickles your fancy. It leaves you with a feeling of helplessness, a loss of balance in a world that's become enveloped in chaos. And then you're stuck, not knowing how to help yourself, or more importantly, not knowing how to help someone your care about deeply.

"Fuck, Harry, I can't take this anymore!" Ron shouted, swiftly getting up from the couch. "It's killing me, and I can't stand it! Just when I thought things would finally be okay, that we could somehow work it all out, she comes out of the blue and tells me she's knocked up! This is ridiculous! It's like the world is trying to keep us apart," he said softly, sitting down again. "And maybe the world is right. Maybe we should just go our separate ways. What's the point anyway? It's all meaningless in the end."

"Ron, don't you dare say that. She _needs_ you, your baby needs you! You can't just give up like this! Eight years, Ron. Eight years you've been together and now you're just going to give up? Yes, you were an idiot, but you guys finally started talking. You said it yourself, you said that things might be okay again. What happened? Why are you giving up?"

"Why do you care so much?" Ron asked him, perplexed.

"Because you have the chance to fix things, to give this child a wonderful life. I know you guys love each other and I know that you would be great parents. I can't sit back and watch your ruin your baby's life, who isn't even born yet, I might add. This child deserves a happy life, with two loving parents because – "

"Because it's what you've never had and always wanted," Ron finished quietly.

"Yes, it is." Harry sighed heavily and slumped back against the couch. "I'm sorry. It's not my place to tell you what to do."

"Well if you don't, then who will?" Harry looked up at Ron who was smirking slightly. Harry couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, it happens."

They lapsed into silence for a while.

"So," Harry finally said, "what are you going to do?"

"Truthfully? I have no idea. I mean, it's obvious what the right thing to do is, but all the crap that's happened… I can't keep dwelling on it, but I can't forget about it either." He shrugged. "This no-win situation stuff sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

"I just wish that I could go back in time and fix everything. I wish none of this had ever happened."

"Well it did, and now you have to fix it."

"How?"

"For starters, you could go back to her. She needs you Ron. She needs you now more than ever."

"But what if she doesn't want to see me?"

"She will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am." Harry smiled encouragingly. "I've said it once and I'll say it again. I know the two of you very well, and I know you love each other too much to let this all just slip away. Especially now that you've got a little Weasley on the way."

"Hmm." Ron paused. "So now what happens?"

"That, my friend," Harry said, clapping Ron on the shoulder, "is up to you. I trust you'll make the right decision."

"Merlin, Harry, why couldn't I have just stayed single like you?"

"Not by choice, you know."

"Yes, yes, I know, the life of a celebrity, blah blah…" Ron laughed.

"You betchya. Now go on, go fix things. Again."

"Do I have to?" Ron whined.

"Yes you do, now go." Harry made a shooing motion at Ron. "And don't come back until you're ready to renew your wedding vows."

Ron blanched, looking at Harry incredulously.

"I'm joking, I'm joking, calm down."

"Well don't do it again. You said baby steps, remember?"

"That I did."

Harry walked Ron to the door.

"Thanks Harry, for everything."

"You're welcome, Ron. You know where to find me if you need me."

"Thanks again. Wish me luck."

"Luck!"

"See ya Harry."

"Bye Ron."

Ron left, and Harry closed the door behind him.

"Good luck, Ron," he murmured.

**XxXxX**

**Author's Notes:** ha, finally something that's not quite so "cliffy." ; )  
Thanks to **Val**, ze beta, and to:  
**alissaduke88, Coconut Girl, colordaoavsgirl19, dandin, MontyPythonFan, RefinedOrderlySincereElegant, ronhermione, SisterBear, Taffytonkz5, TriXter21, Ward, weasleyandmoneylover, wicked30215**


	21. Chapter 21: Moving On and Growing Up

**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Moving On and Growing Up**

I have been a graduate of Hogwarts for exactly twenty-five minutes and two seconds and already I miss it.

How pathetic am I?

The post-N.E.W.T. celebrations were raucous and lively. There was a collective "Whoop!" and "Hurrah!" as time was called on the very last test. As soon as all the parchments were collected, there was a moment of silence in which all the students looked around knowingly at one another, everyone sharing the same smirk. Not more than one second later, every single seventh year ran cheering out the door onto the font lawn. There were fireworks – courtesy of Fred and George, of course – streamers, party poppers, balloons, and anything else you could possibly think of decorating the sky by various charms by the students.

Not only were we celebrating the end of exams and school, the beginning of a new life, but we were celebrating _life_. We had survived something that had threatened our lives for seventeen years. Everything is finally _good. _

So here I am, lying on the grass in the warm sun, with Hermione next to me. It's one of the more almost-perfect moments in our relationship. That is, until –

"Oh, I just _know_ I screwed Potions up! I'm sure that I forgot one quarter of a turn clockwise before adding the newt's eye. This could totally alter the potion completely! I have no chance for an O now! There goes my career as a Healer," she pouted.

Ahhh… _Now_ it's perfect.

"I'm sure you did fine, Hermione. You always do fine."

"Fine? Fine?! "Fine" is not acceptable! "Fine" is mediocre. "Fine" is average. I am _not_ average. I am "_Outstanding_" I am not "fine," which is quite comparable to "troll" and I am most definitely _not_ a troll."

"I quite agree," I nodded affirmatively. "I still say you did fine, though."

"Oooh!" she huffed, rolling over and smacking me in the shoulder.

"Oy! Watch it! This is my Quidditch arm!" I laughed.

"Ronald Weasley, you self-centered little –"

I leaned up to where her face was hovering just above mine and kissed her.

That shut her up.

I can always depend on my _outstanding_ skills in kissing to save me from a lecture. Too bad that isn't a class. I would pass with flying colours…

"Eh-hem," came that oh-so-familiar and all too annoying cough.

"What? You want a kiss too Harry?"

Harry looked absolutely mortified and Hermione was blushing furiously at my comment. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Um, no, thanks," he said awkwardly.

With all snogging opportunities thus vanquished for the time being, I settled back down on the grass, folding my arms under my head.

It was one of those rare peaceful moments that you experience in your life. I felt so content and so comfortable. It's amazing how different you feel once you get to the other side of the bridge and that weight that has been pulling you down for so long has finally lifted. And for the first time in these past few months I wasn't worried about the future. I wasn't worried about "pursuing a higher education," or getting a "real job in the real world," or what would happen to the three of us once we left Hogwarts at the end of the week.

For the first time everything felt okay.

Hermione sighed and rolled closer to me, her arm resting on my stomach and her head nestled in the crook of my shoulder.

I take it back. _Almost_ everything is okay. Hermione not being next to me is the only thing that will leave an empty void inside of me.

* * *

The ride home to Platform 9 ¾ was rather cheerful despite the fact that this was one of the last times we'd all be together like this. Sure we'll get together from time to time, but it won't be the same. We won't see each other every day like we used to.

During my lapses into silence, I reflected on everything that's happened in my life so far. All the up's and down's, the good times and the bad. No matter what I thought about, however, my thoughts always, somehow, made their way back to Hermione.

Just seeing her sitting here, laughing and joking amiably, the way her eyes light up and she flashes her brilliant smile. And when she becomes really intrigued, she gets such an intense look on her face, likes she's memorizing every word that you say.

She makes me feel so complete, like no matter what happens, as long as she's there, everything will be okay. I've never felt that with anyone before.

This fall we'll have been together for four years. Four years! I can't believe it. Really. It just kind of boggles my mind that this happened.

Maybe, just maybe, we'll still be together in four years. Maybe we might be married. Maybe even kids! Whoa, now that's a scary thought. But could you imagine? Me! Married! A dad! As crazy as it sounds, I can definitely see this in our future together. I can't imagine marrying or having a family with some other woman.

But four years…. What if I did ask her? Would she say yes? Would she laugh in my face? Ugh, I don't think I could handle rejection. But what if…

Well maybe not now. Maybe in a few months, or a year even. Hopefully she'll still be the love of my life and we'll still be together.

Bloody hell. I can't believe that I just considered proposal. I think I need to lie down for a bit.

_**A bit later… as in four months later.**_

Things are going great here at the Ministry. I attend a lot of Quidditch games, which is awesome and loads of fun. The downside is that I'm always being quizzed on various terms, stats, and rules of the game. Oh the joys of secondary education.

I've been here a month and I've finally started writing sports columns for _The Daily Prophet._ That's been a lot of fun. Plus I get into games for free.

It's also been one month since Hermione and I went our separate ways into our desired professions. One month not being together every day, but we're still together. We call each other freqently and write each other letters.

But it's been one month since we've seen each other.

Sure we floo talk to each other when we can, but we're not together at the same time. It's hard for us to find time to get together. She's always busy during the week, and on the weekends I'm always off at Quidditch matches and other wizarding events in the community.

One month that I haven't been able to hold her in my arms, one month that I haven't been able to kiss her soft lips, one month that I haven't been able to smell that intoxicating scent of hers.

It's been one month too many.

That is why I took the weekend off and I'm going to surprise her at her dorm. This month makes it our three year anniversary. Three years is quite a long time to be together. It's also a good time to consider a _very_ serious relationship.

Wedding bells anyone?

That's right folks. Yours truly here will be proposing to the love of my life. I just hope she doesn't reject me. I don't think I could handle rejection. Not from her at least.

Since we had left Hogwarts, and especially during the past month, I've done some serious thinking about our relationship. Like I said, we've been together for three years. Three years with someone makes you start to think a little crazy and do some things that you wouldn't normally do.

Such as proposal.

But in all honesty, I really _can't_ see myself with someone else. It's Hermione I want to be with, it's always been Hermione. And when I start to think about it more, I realize that yes, I do want to have a family. And I want to have a family with Hermione.

I want to marry Hermione Granger.

So here I am, heading up to her room, and bloody hell am I nervous. Like really, really nervous. So nervous I'm starting to get really sweaty. How's that for romantic?

And breathe Ron. Just breathe. I knock on the door.

Nothing.

I knock again.

Nadda.

Okay. So maybe she's in the shower? I'll just wait then.

One hundred bottles of butterbeer on the wall, one hundred bottles of butterbeer…

...Eighteen bottles of butterbeer on the wall, eighteen bottles of butterbeer…

Okay, by eighty-two bottles of butterbeer you should definitely be out of the shower. Either that or passed out drunk.

So where was I? Oh yes. Seventeen bottles of butterbeer on the wall…

"Ron?"

Oh no, the butterbeer is talking to me.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Hermione walking down the hallway, ruffling through her bag to get her keys. Her expression was a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Hi Hermione," I said, jumping up. "Um, I just… hi." I felt myself blush.

Why is this awkward? This shouldn't be awkward.

Her expression softened and she smiled warmly, the same smile I fell in love with all those years ago.

"Hello Ron." And with that, all voices of reason were lost as we moved towards each other, one month's worth of feelings from being apart finally catching up with us.

I scooped her up into my arms lifting her off of the ground. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm so glad you're here," she said, her voice muffled in my shoulder.

After a few moments I set her back down, but still kept my arms around her. "You haven't changed one bit," I said, taking in her angelic features.

"Come on, let's go inside," she giggled, taking my hand in hers.

"This being apart for a month thing isn't going to work for me," Hermione said as we made our way to the living room. "I've missed you too much."

"Yeah, me too." I stroked her cheek lightly. _I've missed _this_ so much._

We sat down on the sofa and not more than a second later my libido got the better of me and I leaned forward and kissed her deeply, cupping the back of her head. It felt like we had never left each other because it was so familiar a feeling, and yet it did feel like we've been apart because of how needy the kiss was.

Some time later after a lack of oxygen finally got to us, we broke apart. Hermione looks so adorable when she's all flushed.

"So, not that I mind you being here, really I don't, but why _are_ you here? You didn't say anything about coming, so forgive me if I'm a bit shocked."

I chuckled. "Yeah, that was kind of the point." Hermione blushed slightly. "I just really wanted to see you, like see you see you, not just through the floo network or something." I kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Well I'm glad you're here," she said, smiling broadly.

"Good. I'm glad I'm here too." I paused for a moment. "So, I've been doing some thinking."

"You? Thinking?" she laughed.

"Hey, I can think! Just because I wasn't in the top of the class doesn't mean I can't think," I huffed indignantly.

"Sorry," she replied, though it was hardly sincere and she was still laughing slightly.

I merely quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, so you were _thinking_ about…?"

"We've been dating for three years, correct?"

"Yes..." she said slowly, not really sure where this was going. Hell, I didn't even know where this was going.

"So, three years together, I've been thinking about our relationship. Like, really thinking."

"About…?" She started to look a little worried. Perhaps it's best that I not draw this out and just get straight to the point.

"I… well you see…" I exhaled loudly. "Gosh this is harder than I thought," I laughed nervously.

"Ron? You aren't… You're not… Breaking up…?

"No! Merlin no, never!"

"Then what are you trying to say?" she said exhasperated.

"Look 'Mione, I love you. I. Love. You. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. It's you, and it's always been you since forever. I want you to be with me forever. I want us to live together and to have kids together and to grow old together. I want you Hermione, more than you could ever know." I reached inside my pocked and pulled out the small velvet box. Ha! You weren't expecting that now were you? And here I go, I'm getting down on one knee. Bloody hell I can't believe I'm abou to do this.

"Ron?"

"Hermione Granger, I love you so much, and I meant it when I said I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Open box, show ring, ask question. And… go! "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Ron, I…" she stopped, looking for words. Please say yes, please say yes, for the love of Merlin please say yes!

"I… yes! Yes of course!"

I opened one of my eyes. When had I closed my eyes? Closing your eyes was not on the list of things to do when proposing.

"You will?" Needless to say I was a bit shocked myself. Heck, this whole thing is a bit shocking for me.

"Yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I will marry you."

"Thank Merlin," I exhaled. Oops. "I mean… uh…" Neck, cheeks, ears goes the Weasley blush.

"You goofball," she laughed, pulling closer to me. Our lips met once again and we kissed. It was different this time. It wasn't so needy, but more… _loving_, more intimate almost. And it was wet. From tears that is. Don't go thinking anything dirty now. I'm not Harry. And I'm not sure whose tears they were either. But you won't hear me admit that aloud.

So let's take a moment to reflect on this. I just proposed to the girl of my dreams and she accepted. Clearly the Apocolypse is near us.

In between kisses I took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. She stopped, of course, to look at it. Leave it to diamonds to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"Oh, wow, it's beautiful," she exclaimed, moving the diamond around in the light. "Ron, I just…"

"What?"

"I just can't believe this! I never thought… not now at least…"

"Um, is that a bad thing?"

"No!" she laughed. "No, not at all. I'm just still kind of in shock. I've thought about this too, but it was always like that girlish fantasy kind of thing. I just can't believe it's happening, that it's you. I'm getting married!" she squealed. I don't think I've ever heard her squeal before. It's kind of cute. "I love you so much," she said softly. Her hand came up to stroke my cheek lightly.

"I know, me too." I took her hand into my own and pressed her palm to my lips. "So much."

I began moving up her arm, leaving a trail of small butterfly kisses. "So much, so much," I kept repeating. I leaned back onto the couch, bringing her down to lay on top of me. Don't worry guys, we're not going to do anything. After a final kiss she nuzzled her head onto my chest.

"So we're getting married," she whispered after a few minutes.

I looked down to see her staring back up at me with the most warm and loving look I've ever seen.

I smiled back at her. "We're getting married."

_We're getting married._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know I know it's been forever, I'm so sorry. It's not completely my fault though; there were some computer issues with the Beta, you know how it goes, lol. I've started college recently (really like two months ago, lol) and so that's been keeping me really busy, but anyway.

This chapter is crap, I hate it. It's there solely for filler stuff and to explain things that happen in the future. I love the next chapter a lot more, though. : ) I'll put it up in about a week or so. Again, so sorry for the delay!

Thank you's to:

**autumnlover, bellatrixvssirius, chocolatefrogg, Coconut Girl, colordaoavsgirl19, dandin, LWC Girl, Madison, MontyPythonFan, quidditch7, RefinedOrderlySincereElegant, Ronsreallove, SisterBear, TriXter21, ur a loser but I love you, vanessaweasley, winkwinknudgenudge25, Zarroc**

Sorry if I missed anyone! I didn't have enough time to transfer everything from my PC at home to my MacBook (laptop). : P


	22. Chapter 22: Something Old, Something New

**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Something Old, Something New**

"Ron, I can't do this," Hermione choked out. Her breathing became erratic and heavy.

"Hey, hey, calm down." I ran into the living room where she was sitting on the floor among mass piles of tulle circles, favor ties, fabric samples and wedding magazines.

"Ron… it's just… too much…" she said in between gasps of air.

"Hermione, look at me." I knelt down on the floor in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards me. "Hermione, look, look at me," I repeated. She looked. With tears in her eyes and pure panic, she looked.

"Calm down, it's okay. Everything is okay, just calm down."

"I… can't…"

"Breathe, Hermione, breathe."

"Ron…"

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. Calm down. Just breathe." I began emphasized breathing in order to help her calm down. In… out… in… out… Slowly it started to work.

"Good, that's it. Just breathe."

It took a few minutes but she eventually calmed down, her breathing finally returning to normal. She was still slightly shaky, however.

"Are you okay now? What happened?"

"I don't know, Ron! I just don't know… One minute I was fine and the next… It's just all so much! How did it get so out of hand? This is supposed to be fun! We're supposed to be happy, not crying and frustrated," she said, her voice quivering with emotion.

"Hey now, none of that," I whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek. "It'll be okay."

"I know," she sniffled. "But it's just so overwhelming. All the planning, and the food, and the guests, and the seating, and the tuxedos, and the gowns, and oh Merlin I don't even have a dress yet!" she wailed, the tears falling more freely now.

Not really knowing what else to do, I did the one thing that I did know. I shifted myself slightly so that I was behind Hermione. I put my arms tightly around her and pulled her into my lap, holding her close.

"Shhh, it's okay Hermione. It's okay. We'll figure it out. We'll have the most beautiful ceremony and it will be perfect, you'll see." She was crying even harder now. "Don't cry 'Mione, please don't cry." I cradled her and began rocking back and forth slowly. "Please, don't cry…" My last words were barely a whisper, though, as my own strength started to give out. I ignored the salty burn in my eyes and concentrated on being a pillar for Hermione. _Please don't cry…_

Okay. Hold up. Pause. Rewind.

I am not ready for this. It seemed like a good idea at the time. We're young, we're in love, and it just made sense. I mean, who wouldn't?

At first it was great. We kept it a secret for a week, and just spent time with one another. You know, romantic candlelight dinners, expensive red wine, quiet evenings cuddling together on the sofa. It couldn't be better.

And then we let the kneazle out of the pumpkin patch.

We told Harry first, of course. I mean, he's our best friend! It's only fair that he'd be the first to know. He was thrilled of course. I think there was a moment where he actually muttered "about time" very quietly, but I can't be positive about that. Oh well.

Anyway.

A few days after we told Harry, we gathered both of our families together to share the big news. They were excited and extremely happy for us. Hell, we were excited and happy for us too. But mother's being mother's… well… that's when it started to spiral downward.

My mum and Mrs. Granger immediately teamed up to help Hermione with the plans for the wedding. And you know how my mother is; the poor girl never stood a chance. We both started feeling a little overwhelmed by all that was going on. Especially 'Mione, she had so much thrown at her at once.

But I think she's right. This is supposed to be fun. Isn't it? We're supposed to be happy. Aren't we? If it is and we are, then why isn't it and why aren't we? What are we missing?

And… play.

So here we are, a mess of tears and frustration. Now what?

"I'm sorry," Hermione sniffled. "I'm sorry, it's just so much and –"

"Shhh, none of that now. It's okay," I soothed. "We can just take a break. Wait a few days for everything to settle down, for _us_ to settle down."

"But Ron, we can't just stop right in the middle of everything! We have only so many months until the wedding…"

"Which isn't even for a long time," I reminded. "We haven't even sent out wedding invitations yet. We can always push it back if you feel that we don't have everything perfect. And honestly, it doesn't have to be perfect. All that matters is that we love each other and we're celebrating that love by marrying one another. We could get married in a smelly barn and I wouldn't care at all because I have you."

I meant every word that I said, and I made sure that she knew it. She laughed at the part about the smelly barn.

"There's a smile. See? Everything is going to be just fine."

She looked up at me with watery brown eyes. "Thanks, Ron."

"Anything for you, love," I said, kissing her forehead.

Deciding that we were due for a much needed break, we shoved a few piles of odds and ends to clear a small space on the floor to lie down on. We lay next to each other amongst the piles of tulle and ribbon, staring at the ceiling.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to Fiji?" Well that was completely out of the blue.

"What? Why do you want to go to Fiji?"

"Let's go. Right now. We can elope or something!"

"Where is this coming from?" I laughed.

"I become random and irrational when I'm stressed, just go with it."

I chuckled softly. "Sure, we can go to Fiji."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence. I folding my arms underneath my head and closed my eyes, just enjoying the moment and lying here next to Hermione.

"Ron?" she asked a while later.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**XxXxX**

"Ronald Bilius Weasley we are NOT using Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for our wedding favors!"

"What? What's wrong with Bertie Bott's beans?"

"What's wrong with them? What's _wrong_ with them? I'll tell you what's wrong with them! We will not be celebrating the happiest day of our lives together while eating some sugary snack that tastes like vomit, earwax, or some other disgusting bodily fluid!"

I don't even want to know what "other disgusting bodily fluid" she is referring to.

"She does have a point, mate," Harry chimed in.

"Oh no one asked you," I snapped. I turned back to Hermione. "I'm still waiting for a good explanation."

"Ooooh!" she huffed. "I am not repeating myself. We're not using jellybeans and that's final."

"Well what do you propose our guests eat then, hm? Rutabagas?"

"Those are actually in the salad," she replied flatly.

"Wha-?" I spluttered. What are the chances of naming a completely random and obscure vegetable and it actually being something that we'll be eating? "Oh this is ridiculous."

"What ever happened to the traditional pillow mint?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you get the memo? Apparently we're not doing "traditional" as "traditional" is common and over-rated," I replied sarcastically.

"Well it is!" snapped Hermione.

"Let's just wrap up cockroach clusters and be done with it." I stormed out of the candy shop.

"Well that went well, I think," Harry said, emerging from the store, Hermione glowering behind him.

Hermione and I scoffed and began walking briskly down the street.

"What? Hey guys, wait up!"

I know he means well, but someone should really chuck a pillow mint at his head.

**XxXxX**

"We're not getting a chocolate cake!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to be wearing white!"

"So?"

"So what if I drop cake on me?!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake. You're being ridiculous!"

"No, I'm being practical."

"So does all of the food and drinks have to be a clear or white color then?"

"Well, no, but –"

"But what if you drop food on yourself?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well then I just won't eat those foods," she stated matter of fact.

"You can't just not eat, people will think you're anorexic!"

"Oh, so now you think I'm fat?"

"I said no such thing! Harry, did I say that she was fat?"

"Oh no, I'm staying out of this one," he replied quickly, holding up his hands defensively in front of himself.

"A lot of help you are."

"It's what I'm here for," he said cheekily.

"You great git." I stuck my tongue out at him. So five year old, I know, but still. Someone _really_ needs to chuck a pillow mint at his head. Really.

"Call me when you've decided on a cake," Hermione said coolly and left the pastry shop.

I looked at Harry helplessly.

"And this ladies and gentlemen is why I am single." I should knock that smug grin off of his face.

"Oh shut up." I stormed out of the pastry shop.

"What? Hey! Wait up!"

Where is that bloody pillow mint?

**XxXxX**

"Red."

"Pink."

"Red."

"Pink."

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"I will NOT have pink flowers at my wedding! I'm a guy! At least red is a more masculine colour than _pink_."

"Oh for Pete's sake Ron. They're just flowers."

"Exactly! It's bad enough I have to be surrounded by them all day, the least you could do is let me choose the colour."

"If I did that then they'd end up being the Chudley Cannons' colors."

"So?" What's wrong with that?

"You can't be serious Ron."

"What if I am?"

"I can't do this," she muttered, and walked off to a different section of the flower store.

"Why don't you do red and white? They at least make the colour pink when you mix them together," Harry suggested.

"Cute," I said sarcastically, and set off after Hermione.

"Why do I continue to torture myself like this?" he asked helplessly. "Hey, wait up!"

**XxXxX**

"So what do you think? Silver or gold?"

We looked at the fine silverware, its smooth clean surface, unmarred of fingerprints or scratches.

"I think silver would go well with the china and table decorations."

"I think so too."

Hermione looked at me, surprised but happy nonetheless.

"You're not going to fight me on this one?"

"Nope. I do think the silver is better. I'm not that big a fan of gold. Unless it's money," I joked.

"Well it's about time you two agreed on something," said exasperatedly, looking slightly flustered at the same time.

Poor guy. I think we were driving him a bit mad with everything. He would sometimes start to get this crazed look in his eyes. His wild hair didn't exactly help deviate the insane look either.

We both chuckled lightly.

"Sorry Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah, sorry mate. But I'm glad you were here for the moral support."

"Moral support? Please! I'm going to need therapy after this. If I go prematurely grey I'm blaming it on the two of you." Harry stormed out of the store.

We looked at each other bemusedly. Sighing, we set off after Harry.

"Hey! Wait up!"

**XxXxX**

"So silver silverware…"

"…and the white dishes with the gold and green ivy filigree…"

"…and white cada lilies…"

"…and crimson and white rose petals…"

"…and white cake with butter cream frosting…"

"…and vanilla mints…"

"…with bowls of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans strategically placed throughout the room." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, and the bowls of Bertie Bott's," Hermione laughed.

"We didn't do too bad," I said, waving the list of things for the wedding around.

"No we didn't." She snuggled closer into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"One month, you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Getting nervous?"

"Yeah, I little."

I nodded. "Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just a little bit though." I held up my thumb and index finger, showing a miniscule gap.

"You goofball," she laughed.

"That's why you love me."

"Is it? I thought I was only with you for your good looks."

And cue the blush.

"What? No witty comment?"

"Shut up."

She just laughed.

"I love you." She leaned up and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I know you do," I grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I am SO SORRY that one week turned into two months. I've just been really busy with school and other life woes. Anyway, thank you to all of you who reviewed! Happy Holidays everyone!  
xoxo, Rachael 


End file.
